Happily Ever After
by DBZgirl4life
Summary: Miley and Oliver are madly in love. They are engaged to be married.. but what happens when an old flame from Mileys past comes back to haunt her and a new person tries to hurt her? Will Mileys love and Oliver's bravery be enough to get thru the obstacles?
1. Unexpected Hurt

Miley and Oliver have been dating for two and a half years. Finally, Oliver gets a ring and asks Miley to marry him. She excitedly accepts and they go thru the normal wedding planning routine. They get married and live happily ever after. Lots of MOLIVER fluff, very cute story. A must read!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Hannah Montana. I only own this story, the plot and the characters that you know are not in Hannah Montana.

Title: Unexpected Hurt

Miley and Oliver have been dating for two and a half years. They were the most adorable couple. Everytime you saw them they were holding hands, whispering sweet things in eachother's ear and just having a good time. I guess you could say they were in love. And deep in it at that. I begin this story a few days before Oliver pops the question and I carry it through a few months after the wedding.

"Miles, Oliver is here!" Shouted Robbie Ray from the kitchen.

Miley was in her Hannah Montana closet with Lilly, finishing up her outfit for her date with Oliver that evening. Lilly lightly brushed Miley's cheeks with Miley's new 'Passionate Pink' blush she bought at the mall yesterday. She finished up with her lip gloss and they both made pucker-faces before Miley responded.

"Coming!" She shouted. But before she got up from her vanity, with Lilly following, there was a knock on the door. Since the knock sounded soft, Miley knew someone was at her Hannah Closet. She looked at Lilly and they winked at eachother.

"Uh, who is it?" Lilly asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Um, it's Oliver, is Miley in there?" Oliver asked.

Miley took an alternate door from her closet and snuck up right behind Oliver. She was quiet as a mouse. Lilly was still in Hannah Montana's closet, so she was giggling quietly.

"No, she's not. Can I take a message?" She continued, again, with the high-pitched voice.

Oliver sighed and knocked on the door again.

"Come on Lilly let me talk to her! If you've got my girlfriend held hostage, I'm going to--" but before Oliver could finish, Miley quickly turned him around and firmly planted her lips on Oliver's right as Lilly was coming out of the closet. Oliver was freaked out for a minute because he didn't expect this to happen, but once he felt the soft, gentle kiss; he calmed down. He knew it was Miley kissing him. Only Miley could make electric shocks surge through his body. Only Miley could give him the best kisses. Only Miley could make him feel happy. If he didn't have her, he wouldn't be the guy he was today.

In elementary school, middle school and a few years of high school, Oliver was a class clown. He was always acting silly and never took anything seriously. That is, until he and Miley became a couple. When that one fateful day came Oliver's way, he gradually became mature with each passing month. Miley turned his world upside down and he didn't feel like turning it right-side up any time soon. She made him who is was today. Though he is mature now, he still cracks jokes and makes his friends laugh every now and then.

When Miley pulled away, she walked over to Lilly and gave her a high five.

"Totally got you Oliver!" Miley said, laughing with Lilly.

"Yeah, you should've seen how freaked out you looked when Miley kissed you!" Lilly added.

"Ha ha, very funny guys. You'll never quit will you?" Oliver said, a smirk creeping up his lips as he gently pulled Miley in his arms. He crossed his arms over her stomach and she looked up at him, smiling. Miley kissed his chin.

"Gotta go." Lilly said quickly, leaving abruptly.

---

When Lilly left the house, Miley intertwined her fingers with Oliver's and he led her down the stairs and to his '95 red convertible, just parked outside Miley's front door. Like the gentleman he was now, he opened the door for Miley and closed it when she was sitting on the passenger seat. Miley smiled up at him and he smiled back. "I love yah Smiley." Oliver chuckled, kissing her forehead. "I love yah too, Snuggles!" Miley laughed. The couple had given eachother pet names. Oliver called Miley 'Smiley' because she was always smiling. Miley called Oliver 'Snuggles' because she didn't know what else to call him. When he gave her the name Smiley she thought he was making fun of her or something so she got back at him with the first thing that came to her mind--Snuggles. It has stuck ever since.

On the way to the restaraunt, Miley turned on the radio and popped in her latest Hannah Montana CD. This was her and Oliver's favorite CD. They listened to it all the time. Wherever they went, wherever they were, you could hear that CD playing. Miley and Oliver didn't exactly have one song that was dedicated to them, like the first song they slow danced to or something like that. No, they had a whole CD dedicated to their love. When Miley was writing songs for the CD, she couldn't think of anything to say because Oliver was always on her mind. So she decided to dedicate a whole CD in honor of her love for Oliver. He was so excited when he first heard it. He knew Miley was singing about him because she did a song about their childhood together. The second he heard the words 'You're silly, but I like it.' He knew who it was about. Miley was constantly saying those words to him. Now, unless Miley had a secret relationship with some other guy that he didn't know about that she used those words to, he knew that was made for him. Miley would never cheat on him. No way.

"Hey Miley?" Oliver asked, getting her to look at him instead of out the window.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He looked at her seriously.

"Yeah, but remind me again?" She smiled. Oliver pulled into the parking lot of the restaraunt and took the keys out of the ignition.

"I love you so much, I would give up my life to save yours. I would give up everything I own to help you. If you needed anything, you know I would be there for you. You can come to me for anything. I am always here for you. I love you more than live itself. Without you, my life would be nothing." He let the seriousity (don't know if that's a word) leave his face and let Miley kiss him. She was leaning in close to him and was going to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head right before she did and their lips met eachother's.

"I love you babe; always have, always will." Oliver smiled.

"You know I love you. I would do anything for you Ollie." Miley knew her words didn't sound as good as Oliver's meaningful explaination. But, she and Oliver knew that even the simplest thing could make someone happy. That's why she left all the cute things to Oliver. She needed to hear how much he loved her from time to time. It just made her realize life isn't about who you are, its about who you share it with.

When they got inside, they got a booth towards the back, on the right side of the restaraunt. They sat right at the window that overlooked the beautiful Malibu Ocean front. Miley smiled as she looked at the boats passing by them. She had her hands in the table and was about to put them in her lap when Oliver reached across and gently grasped them, catching her off guard. She felt his warm, inviting hands and squeezed them before the waiter rudely interrupted their moment with Menus. 'Someone needs to learn about timing' Oliver thought in his head, slightly angry.

"Good evening sir, maddam." The waiter said, with his french accent.

Miley and Oliver smiled at him exchanging hello's.

"Here are your menus, may I start you off with a drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a coke please and Miley, what do you want?" Oliver turned towards Miley who was looking at the drink menu.

"I'll have the strawberry lemonade please." She said simply. Her face was beginning to hurt from all the smiling she had been doing today.

When they decided what they wanted, the waitor had come back moments later asking them for their order. Oliver ordered for the both of them since Miley told him what she wanted. When the waiter left, Miley looked at Oliver and started whispering.

"Oliver? That guy over at the table in to the right of me keeps looking at me. It's kind of freaking me out." She said, nodding her head to the sweaty fat man two tables to the right of her.

"Just don't pay any attention to him Miley. It's okay." He gave her a reasurring look.

They began to talk for about 15 minutes and Miley could still see that guy looking at her through the corner of her eye. "What a creep!" she thought to herself. Oliver could tell she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because she didn't answer his question.

"Miley? Miley?" He asked. Miley got out of her daydream and focused on Oliver.

"Huh?" She asked, slightly distracted.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. What did you say?" She tried acting like nothing was bothering her. But Oliver knew her too well. He dropped it this time but he would ask her about it later.

"I said, do you want to hang out tomorrow at the beach at out spot?" He repeated himself.

"Yeah, sounds great." Miley said happily.

Oliver went to go to the bathroom, so Miley looked out the window. What she didn't notice was the creepy, sweaty, fat guy coming toward her with a butter knife in his hand. He sat next to Miley and pulled her onto him. She thought it was Oliver at first and was about to say something when she felt the butter knife glide across her right arm. She quickly turned to notice it wasn't Oliver and she started screaming, trying to get free of the man's hurtful grasp. He drew the knife down her arm again and she started screaming louder. Oliver was coming out of the bathroom when he noticed Miley struggling for help from the man she was talking about earlier. He quickly ran over to the table and saw the blood all over Miley's right arm and punched the guy straight in the face. This caused the guy to loosen his grip slightly, allowing Miley to squirm free and run for safety behind the Oliver, holding her arm. The guy instantly got up and tried to punch Oliver in the stomach, but guess who kicked him in the leg before he could get to Oliver? Jackson. Oliver and Miley looked shocked to see Jackson here. One of the managers had called the police and they came bursting through the doors. Once of the managers motioned the officers to the big guy on the side of the restaraunt. They pushed Miley, Oliver and Jackson out of the way and hand cuffed the obese man. One of the police officers noticed the knife fall from the man's hand and looked over at Oliver who was trying to confort a hysterical Miley. He looked over at Miley and saw that she was holding her hand and he saw it was bleeding profusely. He called an ambulence and took the trio outside when it arrived. The paramedics went right over to Miley and brought her inside the ambulence. She was struggling to get away from them because she hated hospitals.

"No! NO!" She cried. She got out of the ambulence and ran into Oliver's open arms. She immediately started sobbing on Oliver's shoulder. He started hugging her tightly, running his fingers through her hair.

"She doesn't want to go to the hospital, she has bad memories from there." Oliver explained.

The paramedics shook their heads in understanding and went into the ambulence. They returned moments later with the necessary items to wrap up Miley's wounded arm. Oliver saw them motion for him to calm Miley down and have her let them help her so he explained to her in her ear what they were going to do.

"Shh babe. You aren't going to the hospital, I wont let them take you. They have the bandages and ointment to help your cuts. Just come over to the bench, sit on my lap and let them help you. I promise that I wont let them hurt you." Oliver whispered in her ear.

Miley followed Oliver to the bench, still holding onto him for dear life. He let her sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist while the paramedics did their job. When it was all done they left and Miley, Oliver and Jackson went to Taco Bell to pick up some fast food before heading to Miley and Jackson's safe home. Jackson was driving Oliver's car so Oliver could sit in the back seat with Miley. She was terrified. She buried her face in Oliver's chest and layed her legs across his lap. She was holding onto his neck. Oliver was gently rubbing Miley's back, trying to get her to calm down. She had ceased sobbing and was now just wimpering and letting a few tears fall down her already tear-stained cheeks.

When they arrived at Miley and Jackson's house, Robbie Ray immediately started asking questions at the sight of his daughter. Jackson pulled him into the kitchen and told him the whole story. Including why he was at the restaraunt in the first place. He was there to spy on his sister and her boyfriend. Its not that Jackson doesn't trust Oliver, it's just he wanted to make sure Oliver didn't try anything on Miley.

Oliver and Miley were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, eating their 'dinner' . Oliver felt really bad that the two didn't get to have a wonderful dinner together so he bought them dinner from Taco Bell to make it up to her. He offered to pay for Jackson's meal but Jackson refused, embarassed about spying on the couple. Oliver got up and picked out the DVD Miley wanted to watch and popped it into the DVD player. When it started playing, Miley snuggled up close to Oliver and he wrapped his arm around her, letting it fall on her waist. This was one of Miley's favorite movies. It was a love movie. Whenever something happened to her that made her upset, she would always call Oliver over and they would watch it together. Just having Oliver's secure, yet loving, arms around her and watching her favorite film just seemed to calm her.

When the movie was over, Miley was asleep on Oliver's shoulder on the couch. Halfway through the movie, they moved up to the couch and got under a blanked together. They were a little chilly considering Robbie Ray always had the air conditioning on really low, which made the house cold.

Oliver was still awake but he was really thirsty. He hadn't had anything to drink all day, except the couple sips of coke he had at, if you could call it, dinner. He didn't want to get up and get a drink because he didn't want to move Miley. She was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder and he didn't want to leave her. After about ten more minutes of dehydration, he finally decided to get a cold glass of water. He gently moved Miley's head to a pillow and moved her legs to the other side of the couch. She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

Oliver walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. The clanking of the glasses seemed to wake up Miley almost instantly. She was saying 'No, get away from me! Oliver, help!' He guessed the sound scared her and reminded her of the incident at the restaraunt. He quickly put down the cup and ran over to her. She had begun to cry. He wrapped Miley up in his arms and rubbed her back. She slowly stopped and hugged Oliver tightly. He was never letting go. But Miley seemed to calm down fully and grabbed Oliver's hand and let him to the kitchen. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, also grabbing Oliver's. Oliver took the glasses from her hands and set them down on the counter again. He turned her around and looked at her. Studying her face for any trace of thoughts going through her mind.

"Miles? What's with the sudden change of mood?" She just looked at him.

"Just trying to get over it. If I try to forget something bad that happened quickly, it wont bother me for long and I will be my old self again in no time." Miley said, turning around and grabbing the glasses to fill with ice water. Oliver nodded his head and took the glasses from her hands and filled them with ice and water from the fridge. They took their cups and went up to Miley's room.

---

It was 7:30 at night and it was slightly dark in the house. When they got up to Miley's room, they got comfortable on the bed and Miley took her pink fuzzy television remote and turned on her 32" tv. She already had a movie in and it was kind of a comedy. She had watched part of it with Oliver yesteraday and they were going to finish it now. They were watching Finding Nemo. They loved this movie and tried to watch it as much as they could. Miley snuggled up close to Oliver and kissed him. He kissed her back and they began to make out. After about fifty seconds, they stopped, coming up for air before returing again. This was as far as they would ever go. They were going to be old fashioned and wait to do anything more until they got married. Miley knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Oliver. He knew he wanted to spent the rest of his life with her.

The movie was nearly over. After about 5 make out sessions, Miley and Oliver pulled away for the last time and settled up on Miley's bed. Miley layed her head on Oliver's chest and closed her eyes.

"That was nice." She whispered, almost inaudibly. Oliver agreed and he kissed Miley's forehead.

"Don't leave me Oliver." She said.

"Never." he replied.

The both of them fell asleep and didn't wake up all night.

---

So, that was the first chapter of 'Happily Ever After' . Bravo for Miley for getting over the incident at the restaraunt. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I love writing fluff and love stories. I added in the part about the obese guy in the restaraunt because I wanted to write about how Oliver would react and how basically every girl would act. Cuddling with their boyfriend and feeling safe with them.

Until next time, please review! Thanks!


	2. Breakfast In Bed

**Hey guys, I am updating! I'm so glad you like this story! I am having a blast writing it! I really like this story a lot. I'm not sure if any of you have been reading my story 'Your love keeps me going' but I am alomost finished with it. It is one of my favorites and my first fan fiction. I wrote all the chapters but I am spacing out the updates. I am taking a different approach on this story, however, I am writing the chapter and then immediately posting it after it's finished. I might not updated for a week because school started a couple weeks ago and being a Sophomore is tough. Already I have had two tests in each class and projects and essays galore. (sigh) But I am definately going to update I promise. I just dont have much time on my hands. From practicing Volleyball and Cheerleading, to studying and doing homework there just isn't a lot of time. My first Volleyball game is this friday! Wish me luck! Well, I am going to start this chapter now, as I listen to one of my favorite movies, Newsies. See yah!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, story and any characters I make up.

Enjoy Chapter 2 of Happily Ever After: 'Breakfast in Bed'

The sun peeped in Miley's blinds. She closed her eyes tightly and rolled over onto her right side. When she felt something soft and silky on her face, she slightly opened her left eye. Realizing it was Oliver, she smiled and closed her eye back up, remembering the awful light breaking in her window. Oliver stirred, rolled over and came face to face with Miley. Miley felt his soft breath on her cheeks and opened her eyes. Using her hand as a protection from the rays, she leaned in and lightly pecked Oliver on the lips. Since Oliver was a fairly light sleeper, he felt the tingling sensation and knew he was with Miley. He deepened the kiss before breaking it after several seconds. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Miley's beautiful tanned face. He kissed the top of her nose before getting up to get dressed.

"Where are yah going?" Miley asked, grabbing for his arm as he got up.

"I'm kind of cold Miles," He said, looking down at his body, which was only in boxers. "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed. Miley nodded and looked at the clock.

"Wow, its only 9:00?" Miley closed her eyes and layed back down on her firm pillow, grabbing at her sheets.

Oliver picked out a shirt and pants, placed them on the bottom of the bed and then pulled the blankets up, tucking in his beautiful girlfriend.

"Go back to sleep babe, i'll see you later." He kissed the top of her head and opened the door to Miley's private bathroom.

When she heard the shower start, Miley got comfortable and ready to go back to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't. After looking at the clock several times, she got fed up and pushed the covers off herself. She was about to get up and grab some clothes when the shower's water stopped running and she heard her shower curtain open. She quickly jumped into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. She closed her eyes right before Oliver opened the door, fully clothed and ready for breakfast.

He looked down at Miley, 'sleeping' on the bed. He smiled, kissing her forehead once again before dropping his towel in Miley's hamper and walking down stairs. Just the sight of Miley's peaceful body lying in bed made Oliver want to hop in and snuggle up close to her. But he had other ideas, he wanted to make her breakfast in bed, with her favorite--pancakes.

When Oliver left the room, leaving the door open slightly, Miley opened her eyes. Only after making sure Oliver still wasn't in the room, she got up and walked to the door. She peered out the slightly ajar door and noticed Oliver had gone downstairs. She decided she wanted to see what he was up to and maybe sneak up on him from behind. When the coast was clear, Miley quietly tip-toed down the long staircase and was about to walk into the kitchen behind Oliver when she saw her dad walk in. She quickly ran behind the wall next to the stairs and listened in on their conversation.

"Hey Mr. Stewart." Oliver said politely.

"Morning Oliver." He yawned.

"I know you probably just got up but I was really looking forward to asking you something." Oliver put down the bowl and spoon he was using to mix the pancake batter with. He walked over to Robbie, who was sitting down at the island, on one of the stools.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Well, as you may know, Miley and I have been dating for quite some time now and--" Oliver started, before being rudely interrupted by Jackson, running in the house.

"You wouldn't believe the size of Rico's new dog, dad! He tried to eat me!" Jackson cried.

Oliver and Robbie just looked at him, giving him the 'I don't know you' look. Jackson sighed, taking a seat next to his father.

"Anyways, like I was saying..." Oliver began again. He looked away from Robbie and started talking.

"Mr. Stewart, Miley and I have been dating for quite a while and I wanted to ask you for your permission to ask her to marry me." Oliver finished, looking back at Robbie.

"It's about time!" Robbie and Jackson exclaimed at the same time.

"Huh?" Oliver said.

"Well, we knew you and Miley were going to end up getting married but we didn't think it would take you this long to propose!" Robbie said, chuckling.

"Yah, took you long enough Oken." Jackson chimed in.

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw a swift movement by the stairs. He saw Miley's brown locks moving quickly before she ran back upstairs.

Oliver sighed. "Looks like it's not going to be the kind of surprise I wanted it to be." Oliver said shaking his head and returning to the pancake mix.

"But do I have your permission Mr. Stewart?" He asked again.

"Only if you're making enough for all of us." Jackson said.

"I'm not going to let you marry my baby sis unless you prove you are worthy enough." He joked. Oliver and Robbie rolled their eyes.

"Yes, son. You have my permission. Now get going on those pancakes, im starvin'!" Robbie said, returning to his paper.

---

When Oliver finished making his home-made chocolate chip pancakes, he slapped eight of them on a plate and passed them to Robbie and Jackson. He went over to the hutch and grabbed a folding table and a tray. He placed a flower vase with one single rose in it on top of the tray that was on top of the table. Then he placed a delicately painted dish on the other side. Once he filled two cups with Orange Juice and put enough pancakes for him and Miley on the table, he started for the stairs. Before he left the kitchen, Robbie called him over, he gently placed the table on the floor and walked over to him.

"Follow me, son." Oliver did as he was told and followed Robbie into his bedroom. He walked with Robbie to a jewelry box on top of a dresser. Inside, was a beautiful diamond ring. Robbie pulled it out, looking at it for a moment before explaining to Oliver why he was giving it to him.

"This here ring has been in my family for a long time. My grandmother had this ring. When I was ready to propose to Miley's mother," He paused, remembering his wife. "I gave her this ring. When she died, I wanted to bury her with it but I decided to keep the tradition alive and I didn't want my mother to get mad at me for parting with it so I took it. I knew who I was going to give it to, Miley. Once she was ready to get married, to one special guy, I was planning on giving him this ring to give to her because I wanted it to be special." He finished up by placing the ring in a red velvet tie bag and handing it off to Oliver.

Oliver gratefully took it and said thank you very much and then returned to the kitchen to bring Miley up her breakfast. He grabbed the table and slowly, as not to spill the Orange Juice and flower, he made his way upstairs.

---

Meanwhile, with Miley...

After Miley heard Oliver say he wanted to propose, she ran upstairs as quickly and silently as she came. She went to her Hannah Montana closet and shut the doors. She started jumping up and down, dancing as well. She turned on her CD player and started playing 'If we were a movie'. She walked around her closet, looking for the perfect outfit to wear today. She wanted to look good for Oliver and most importantly, she wanted to remember this day forever, down to every last detail. She wanted to be wearing the perfect outfit.

She finally picked out a sparkly pink cami and some towel short-shorts. She loved her towel shorts because they were the most comfortable and Oliver always said she looked pretty in them. When she picked a pair of matching sparkly pink flip flops and bathing suit, she turned off the CD player and hung up the clothes in her regular closet before returning to her bed. She sat there thinking, just thinking, about how Oliver was going to propose. She had been waiting for this day to come for a long time and she was extatic when she realized it was coming soon. Very soon.

She layed back down on the bed and fell back asleep for about twenty minutes. She was having a dream where Oliver and her were about to get married. Oliver walked into the room. He placed the table down on the chest at the end of Miley's bed before walking to the other side to wake her up.

"Wake up sleepy head, its 10:45." He whispered in her ear before kissing her softly on the top of her head.

"Mmm.." Miley said, half sleeping. Oliver kissed her on the lips and instantly she was awake.

"I made you breakfast in bed so I hope you're hungry!" Oliver smiled, grabbing the table and placing it over Miley's lap. She was now sitting up straight, patting the extra bed space next to her. Oliver sat down, tucking a stray strand of Miley's hair behind he ear. She kissed Oliver on the lips, whispering a thank you before she dug in. She grabbed a fork, knife and the butter. She spread the butter, then poured the syrup on top of her four pancakes. She cut them up into individual squares and started eating. Oliver repeated what Miley did and soon enough, they were all done.

"Mmm, that was so good Oliver, thank you again." Miley said, laying back against her headboard, holding her stomach an licking her lips.

"Glad you liked it!" Oliver said, getting up to take the plates downstairs. Before he left, Miley stopped him.

"Wait!" She said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"The flower, I want to keep it here." She smiled, taking the flower off the tray table and smelling it before placing it on the nightstand by her bed.

"Now, get up, get dressed and meet me downstairs when you're done so we can go to my house and I can put my bathing suit on and we can go to the beach!" Oliver ushered Miley to get up and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Miley got up and opened up the closet where the outfit she picked out earlier was in. She put it on, did a little bit of make up and then walked downstairs with her flip flops in her hand. When she got down the stairs she put them on, grabbed Oliver's hand and walked out the door. The couple walked to Oliver's house, hand in hand, talking. When they got there, Miley took a seat on Oliver's comfortable couch while he went to go get changed.

When he went up to his room and he was sure Miley didn't follow him, he took the velvet package out of his pocket and placed it on his dresser, inside his secret compartment he built right in the top of it. Then he got changed.

When he came back down, he went into his kitchen to grab two water bottles.

"Hey, Oliver, where are your parents?" Miley asked from the couch.

"I don't know," He said, before spotting a note and pen on the counter.

"Hold on, there's a note." He said, grabbing it off the counter and walking over to the couch.

"What does it say?" Miley asked.

"It says,

Oliver, went to stay with Aunt Sarah, she's in the hospital. Be back in a few days. House key is in the usual spot, find some place to stay while we're gone. Love, Mom and Dad." Oliver read. Miley smiled, a lightbulb going off in her head.

"Oliver this is great! You can stay with me!" She cheered.

"Let's ask your dad, here's my cell." He handed Miley his black Razr.

"Hey dad it's Miley, Oliver's parents are gone for a few days, can he stay with us?"

"Sure bud, his parents called already and gave me the details. They figured he would wanna stay so they asked ahead of time." Her father responded.

"Okay, bye!" Miley flipped the phone closed and handed it to Oliver, telling him the good news.

"Okay, cool, let me just go pack some clothes." Oliver said getting up from the couch.

Miley grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Not just yet." She had a seductive grin on her face.

Miley kissed Oliver and they started to make out. They would've stopped, but the couch was so darn comfy. They made out for thirteen minutes and stopped because they didn't want to go too far.

Oliver picked up the two cold bottles of water off the coffee table and took Miley's hand in his other hand and they started walking to the beach.

----

**A/N: Well, that was Chapter 2, how did you like it? I know I liked it. Now you can click on the little 'Go' button below and tell me how you liked it. Thanks for reading, until next time!**

xo HSM 0bession -- Out! (:


	3. A Picnic Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a week. My schedule is so hectic! Cheerleading and Volleyball.. thank god they aren't on the same day! Monday and Today I had Volleyball games and we won both of them and then yesterday (Thursday) and Tuesday I had Cheerleading practice. On top of all that there is school. Work, work work. I get really good grades so I dont have to worry about school but this year is so hard. (sigh). Anyways...wow, this story is a lot more popular than I thought! Hope this chapter is as much to your liking as the first two. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A picnic surprise

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, story and the characters I make up. (if any)

Here's Chapter 3, enjoy!

On their way to the beach, Oliver realized that he had forgotten to go pack his belongings. He stopped short, catching Miley off guard, causing her to stumble forward. She got up off the sand and looked back at Oliver with a look like 'what was that for'.

"Miles, we got so caught up with kissing on my couch that I totally forgot to pack my stuff." Oliver explained. Miley's face softened.

"Well, let's go back to your house and you can pack while I look for some food, we should have a little picnic!" Miley smiled and grabbed Oliver's hand, dragging him back to his house.

When they got inside, Miley walked over to the fridge and pantry and started looking for food. Oliver left her after showing her where his family's basket was and walked upstairs to his room. He would've come back to get his clothes later but he really wanted to propose to Miley at the beach, on their favorite spot. As he got up to his room, he shut and locked the door quietly. He picked out a couple sets of clothes and two bathing suits. He was sure Miley would want to go to the beach again so he packed a couple. When he got everything packed that he needed, he walked over to his dresser and opened the secret compartment. He slowly took the red velvet bag containing the ring out and shut the secret door. He carefully placed the pouch in his swimsuit pocket. Then he grabbed his duffel bag, unlocked his door, walking down stairs to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Miley making sandwiches and told her he was going to put his bag in his car.

Miley was in the kitchen making peanut butter and strawberry sandwiches (their favorite kind) when she stopped and thought about what she had learned earlier that day. She was so excited that Oliver was finally going to propose to her. She had been waiting for this day to come ever since he confessed his feelings to her that one faithful day. She heard the screen door open and she knew it was Oliver so she quickly snapped out of her day dream and finished the sandwiches. Sure enough, it was Oliver. And being the kind man that he was, he helped her finish their picnic lunch and once again, they started off to the beach.

As they were walking, getting closer and closer to the water, Miley grabbed Oliver's hand and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you Oliver." She smiled.

"I love you too Smiley." Miley blushed and they picked their spot to sit down, right next to their special spot. Before they sat down to eat, Oliver grabbed Miley's arm and ran with her down to the water. Since they lived in Malibu, the water was always warm and crystal clear. Right before they got to the water, Oliver let go of Miley's hand and ran back up to their towels. He had almost forgotten to put the ring down somewhere so he didn't lose it in the water. When he was sure Miley wasn't looking, he snuck it into the pocket of his hoodie and made sure it was safe before he suck up behind Miley and pushed her in the water. She screamed playfully before she fell in. Oliver chuckled to himself before going to rescue her. Miley pretened to be mad at him and once she was sure he was falling for it she splashed him in the face and then tackle-kissed him. After fifteen minutes of playing in the ocean like little kids, they walked back up to their towels and sat down for lunch. The day was going by really fast and before they knew it, it was almost sunset. So this picnic was more like dinner.

Oliver took out two plastic cups that he packed last and placed them in the cup holders. He took out his sparkling grape juice and poured some in each cup until they were about half full. Miley just watched in amazement. 'this is it' she thought. Little did she know, Oliver was toying with her emotions. He was going to make their picnic romantic and make it seem that he was going to propose during it. He remebered seeing Miley spying on him this morning and decided to confuse her.

When he opened up the sandwiches, he broke them into little triangles with his hands and fed Miley one of them. Miley swallowed and fed Oliver another triangle. They continued like this until both sandwiches were gone. The roof of their mouthes were sticky, so they picked up their grape juice and did a little 'cheers' before gulping most of it down. Oliver then reached into the basket again and pulled out a tupperware container with a few pieces of fruit inside. 'Miley' he thought as he chuckled. She was one to always eat something with fruit. He took out two tooth picks and before they knew it, the fruit was gone.

"Mmm." Miley rubbed her stomach while closing her eyes.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Oliver joked.

Miley laughed and drank up the rest of her juice before pulling on her skinny-fit hoodie, shivering. They were now sitting on their soft towels when Oliver put on his hoodie, gently wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. Miley was beginning to get anxious. 'Why hasn't Oliver proposed yet?' she thought. Then she froze, realizing she just said that outloud. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Oliver laughed, grabbing her hand and leading her ontop of their special rock. Miley had opened her eyes but was now avoiding Oliver's gaze. He was still smiling. 'This is a good time' he thought, as the sun was beginning to set.

"Miley, look at me." He turned her head to face him by her chin. Miley looked at him, clearly embarrassed.

"When I was talking to your dad this morning about asking you to marry me, I saw you over by the stairs." he paused. "All day I knew that you eavesdropped on my conversation. I thought I would play with your mind, so I helped set up this dinner at the beach to get you thinking." Miley's jaw opened.

"Oliver!" She exclaimed. But Oliver put his fingers to her mouth.

"Miley, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out the ring.

Miley gasped. He actually did propose! And she did recognize the ring.

**FLASHBACK!**

She remembered sitting on her mom's lap when she was younger, listening to her read a bedtime story. She marveled at the ring placed perfectly on her mom's finger.

"Ooh, pretty." Miley said, pointing to the ring.

"You like it Miles?" he mom asked, stopping the story. Miley shook her head.

"One day, when you have a special boy, your daddy and I are going to give him this ring. This is the ring you will have when you get married, sweetie." She spoke softly.

"Wow!" Miley said.

**END FLASHBACK!**

Miley had marveled that ring ever since. She couldn't believe she was finally getting it! She quickly snapped out of her memory and remembered Oliver was waiting for her response.

"Oh Oliver! It's beautiful, I remember when my mom had this ring!" She kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Oliver smiled, slipping the ring on Miley's finger. Perfect fit.

"This couldn't have been more romantic. The picnic dinner, the sunset, the ring." Miley looked at Oliver.

"I know what you mean." He said, kissing the top of her head while wrapping an arm around her waist. Miley leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the rest of the sunset and the stars coming out.

---

When all the stars were out and it was really dark, Oliver and Miley packed up their things and walked back to Oliver's house. They put the basket inside the house. Oliver took the spare key and locked it up before opening the door to his car for Miley.

When they arrived back at Miley's house, Oliver took his duffel bag and grabbed Miley's hand. They walked up to Miley's front door and into the family room to find Mr. Stewart working on a new song for Hannah.

"Sounds good daddy!" Miley announced as he strung the last cord.

"Thanks, Jackson said he liked it too, but then again he is a little kiss up." The three of them laughed before Miley sat down next to her dad on the couch, placing her hand in front of his face.

"Congrats darlin'!" Robbie said, pulling his daughter into a small hug.

"Thanks daddy!" Miley answered.

"I layed an inflatable mattress down on the floor in your room with a couple of pillows and blankets for Oliver. I'm trusting you two. He doesn't have to sleep there but if he wants to, it's there for him." Oliver thanked him and Miley told him they could be trusted.

"Well, it's been a long day. We're going to go up to my room and watch a movie. See you in the morning dad!" Miley said, grabbing Oliver's hand and dragging him upstairs.

"G'night you too." He responded. Heading to his room as well.

---

Oliver dropped his bag down on the mattress and went to Miley's bathroom to change into a t-shirt and shorts for bed, so he didn't have to later.

Miley walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of green monkey pajama pants and a matching tank top. She walked over to her hamper and threw her clothes in, glancing at her clock, which read 7:32. She heard the door to her bathroom open and she watched as Oliver placed his clothes in the hamper and walked up next to her.

"What do you want to watch tonight, baby?" He asked her.

"How about...Shrek 2?" she said.

"Sounds good, I love this movie." Oliver replied, taking the DVD out of its case and popping it into the player.

"Can you lock the door while you're up? I don't want Jackson sleepwalking in here again." Miley asked. Oliver nodded and locked the door before climbing into bed next to Miley.

The movie started and it was at the part when Shrek and Fiona were kissing in front of their gingerbread house. Miley snaked her arms around Oliver's neck and planted a kiss upon his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Miley peeped open one eye and saw that Fiona was about to pull out of the kiss so she did as well. She placed her head on Oliver's shoulder and they continued to watch the movie in silence. Neither of them knew that the other had a smile on their face.

Miley was about to fall asleep when she whispered "Good night Mr. Oken." Oliver responded, half asleep himself, "Good night soon-to-be Mrs. Oken!" Miley smiled and kissed him softly before falling asleep. Oliver stayed up and watched the rest of the movie and turned it off when it was over. Once the room was dark, he closed his eyes, layed on his left side and gently layed his right arm across Miley's waist. Soon enough, he was asleep too.

---

At three AM, Miley awoke with a start. She was just having a dream --no-- a _nightmare. _She gently shook Oliver awake and told him her dream. She was softly crying.

In her dream, Miley was in a long dark hallway. Then suddenly, Amber and Ashley appeared and started dissing her. Lilly appeared and started dissing her too. Amber, Ashley and Lilly tapped their fingers together and they said the infamous "Ooh, tssss!" Miley just stood there, shocked. When did Lilly become friends with Amber and Ashley and stop with her? When they finished, they disappeared and Miley was alone in this long dark hallway again. Then Oliver appeared. He looked at Miley and then took the ring off her finger. Then Becca Weller appeared. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. They started making out when Miley woke up.

"You would never do that to me would you?" Miley said, her tears subsiding.

"Never. Miley, don't you get it? I love you. I would never hurt you. You mean everything to me. You should know that I would never do that to you!" He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"And before you ask, Lilly would never turn on you. She doesn't like Amber and Ashley, you know that. We have been friends for a really long time." Oliver whispered, still half asleep.

"I love you, not Becca. That's why I broke up with her."

Miley stayed in Oliver's arms for ten more minutes before she was sure he was telling the truth. She layed her head down on Oliver's chest, slowly falling asleep to the rythm of his heart. Oliver kissed the top of her head, intertwined his fingers with hers and fell asleep soon after.

---

**A/N:**

**Okay, I wanted to end this chapter after Oliver proposed but I thought it was too short so I added in the sleep part and the dream. Im not too happy with it but hey, what can you do? Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't and what you think I should add in further chappies! Please and Thank you (:**

**P.S. Did you guys see Dancing with the Stars on Tuesday? They showed Lucas Grabeel and he is now bald! (GASP!) I know! Its so crazy! But he did it because of a new role on the CW television show, Smallville. I liked his hair.. but I guess him being bald isnt that bad. Just as long as it's not Zac Efron being bald, I am okay with it. Peace!**

xo HSM 0bsession -- Out! (:


	4. Dream House

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! My schedule is so hectic! Cheerleading and Volleyball.. still. Volleyball season is almost over and I am happy and sad. Sad because it will be the seniors last year and they are such good friends. Then on last friday, there was a football game and I had to cheerlead. And since I'm the captain I had to get there early to make sure everyone knew the game was that night and everything. (sigh) okay, well here is chapter 4, hope you like. Please review and I will update faster! Also check out my other stories, I updated one and I posted a ONESHOT. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 3: Dream House

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, story and the characters I make up. (if any)

Here's Chapter 4, enjoy! ( I tried to make it long, to make up for not updating in a while)

_Last Chapter Recap:_

"I love you, not Becca. That's why I broke up with her."

Miley stayed in Oliver's arms for ten more minutes before she was sure he was telling the truth. She layed her head down on Oliver's chest, slowly falling asleep to the rythm of his heart. Oliver kissed the top of her head, intertwined his fingers with hers and fell asleep soon after.

_End Chapter Recap._

When Miley awoke the next morning, she was embraced in Oliver's arms. She smiled, not wanting to move. She felt secure in his strong arms. But, nature was calling and unfortunately she had to get up. As she climed out of bed she felt a draft of cool air and put on her bathroom as she walked to her attached bathroom. She quietly closed the door and did her business. When she came out, Oliver was still asleep so she glanced at the clock, noticing it was only 8:00AM, she climed back in with him. After tossing and turning for the next hour, she decided to get up. While she got up she accidentally kicked Oliver's leg, waking him up.

"Morning Miley." Oliver yawned.

"Morning sleepy head." Miley smiled, putting on her bathrobe again. Oliver closed his eyes, re-adjusted his pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Since Miley hadn't been able to fall back asleep, she went over to him and kissed him, gently bringing his motionless body back to life. Oliver wrapped an arm around Miley's body and Miley ran her fingers through his hair. Just when she least expected it, Oliver broke the kiss and started to tickle her. She grabbed her stuffed bear off of the floor and tried to hit him, unsuccessfully.

"Oliver! Stop!" Miley managed to say between skrieking laughs. Oliver loosened his grasp and kissed her again. Then he got up, put on some sweatpants and walked into the bathroom.

-xo--Moliver--xo-

The smell of pancakes filled the air, bringing young Miley Stewart down the stairs in a trance. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a plate and stood next to her dad, holding the plate out. Mr. Stewart shook his head, chuckled and plopped four perfectly golden brown pancakes on her plate. As Miley walked by, she grabbed the syrup and a fork and knife.

"Don't forget the butter, bud." Mr. Stewart told her. She placed her plate and silverware on the breakfast nook and came back for the butter. Just as she sat down, Oliver came downstairs and grabbed a pancake off her plate. Miley gasped. Mr. Stewart tried to warn Oliver about not taking Miley's pancakes but he was too late. Miley jumped on Oliver's back, catching him off balance sending both of them to the floor like a sack of potatoes, landing with a thud.

"Whud yah do that for, Miles?" Oliver asked, lending her a hand to help her up.

"You stole one of my pancakes." Miley said simply, waiting for her dad to put a new one on her plate. Oliver rolled his eyes and got his own plate from the cabinet. He did the same thing Miley did and took the seat right next to her.

"Thanks daddy!" Miley said, grinning. She put her plate in the dishwasher, drank a glass of orange juice and kissed her father on the cheek.

"You're welcome bud." He said. After downing another glass of orange juice, Miley retired to her room, at least, not before giving Oliver a death glare before doing so.

Oliver finished his pancakes, drank some juice and sat back down to have a quick conversation with his soon-to-be father in law.

"Why didn't you warn me not to take one of her pancakes, Mr. S?" Oliver whined.

"I tried to, but she got to you before I could. Sorry son." He said, handing Oliver another glass of OJ. Oliver gratefully took it and drank the whole thing before walking upstairs.

-xo--Moliver--xo-

When Oliver got upstairs, he noticed the door was closed so he thought he should knock on it just in case Miley was getting dressed. Just as he knocked, Miley opened the door. He walked in and threw on some clothes. Miley didn't say a word to him.

"Miley, are you mad at me?" He asked. No answer.

"Miley, come on. I was just joking around!" Oliver said. Still no answer. Oliver stood up off the bed and walked to the bathroom where Miley was brushing her teeth. He started brushing his as well but then Miley just up and left. Oliver quickly finished and ran after her.

When he got downstairs, she was no where to be found. He looked to Mr. Stewart for an answer and he pointed to the beach. Oliver nodded and went out the door. He saw Miley walking past Rico's Surf Shop so he started to run. When he caught up to her she started running as well. Oliver had to catch his breath so he jogged after her, yelling her name.

"Come on Miley, don't be mad at me!" She continued running.

"Miley, I love you, please stop!" He tried again. Still, she kept running.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Oliver yelled, tackling Miley to the sandy ground. Miley screamed and started laughing.

"Oliver, I'm not mad at you!" she laughed, "I'm just playing around." She said, still laughing as he started tickling her again. When he stopped, he turned her over so she was facing him. He pinned her to the ground and leaned in for a kiss. Miley accepted and enjoyed it. She didn't care that people were watching them. After a while, Miley remembered that it was Tuesday and that the real estate paper came every Tuesday morning. She explained to Oliver that she wanted to look for a house today and hopefully have one by the time they got married. Oliver got up off of her and helped her up. They walked back to Miley's house hand in hand.

When they got in the door, they immediately went in separate directions. Miley went for the newspaper and Oliver when for his lap top. They met in the family room and sat on the floor. Miley had a green hilighter and was circling anything that had a pool and was decent. Oliver was saving pages on his favorites menu left and right. After going through the entire paper and half the world wide web, the joined together, showing what they both found. Miley showed Oliver the ones she picked out and they narrowed them down from fifty to three and did the same with the ones Oliver had found. They were down to six choices but again narrowed it down to two. They were stumped. They really liked both of these houses, so they went to find Miley's dad to see if he could help them decide.

"Hi daddy, we need some help." Miley said, sitting down on a love seat next to the chair her dad was on, on the porch in the backyard.

"Alright bud, what's up?" He asked, putting down his book. Miley and Oliver explained the whole thing and the three of them sat there, telling eachother what they wanted and didn't want.

"This one has a jacuzzi and a pool. But that one is closer to this house." Miley stated. Oliver nodded.

They ended up settling for the one Oliver had found. It was huge. There were six bedrooms, five and a half baths, a pool and jacuzzi, a two car garage, a shed, a movie room with an attached food area, a huge kitchen, two offices, a play room (for kids) and so much more. They were so excited. But they forgot one tiny little detail.

"Miles, we don't have a realtor." Oliver pointed out. Miley sighed.

"Don't worry, Jackson and Melissa just bought a house and had a really nice lady, just call them and ask for her number. I'm sure she can help." Mr. Stewart said. The couple nodded and Miley pulled out her cell, immediately calling her older brother.

-xo--Moliver--xo-

"Okay, I have the number and Jackson said he would call her to see if she could help us. He will call back as soon as he gets off the phone with her." Miley announced. Oliver nodded and Mr. Stewart left, telling the two to tell him anything when they heard word.

Twenty minutes later, Jackson called with some good news. The realtor was happy to help and was awaiting their call. When Miley got off the phone with him, she handed her cell to Oliver who called the realtor. They set up an appointment for 2:00PM to go look at the house they had picked out earlier.

When 2:00PM came, the couple rushed over to the house, to find that the lady was already there.

"Hello, you must be Miley and Oliver." She said, extending her hand to shake. They both took turns shaking her hand.

"Yes, Hello Mrs. Kristalore. We are very excited to be here today." Miley said politely. The couple followed the lady inside to take a look around.

And hour later and a million smiles, they were excited and decided to make an offer. Mrs. Kristalore told them that she would give the papers to the homeowners and call them back with any news she got. Miley gave her her cellphone number and told her they would be awaiting her call. When they got back to Miley's house, they decided to pack up some things, just in case. They knew the owner would take their offer because they were very generous.

Miley was so excited. She really wanted this house because it was like a dream house. One of the best parts was that there was a secret closet so that she could keep all of her Hannah items inside.

-xo--Moliver--xo-

When Miley finished packing her things, they went over to Oliver's house and packed his things. They got fed up with waiting for Mrs. Kristalore to call, so they decided to go out to dinner.

After dinner, it was around 6:30PM. They were anxious to hear if they got the house or if they packed all afternoon for nothing. At 6:45, they got the call and were extremely relieved. They had gotten the house. They went back to Oliver's house and loaded his car with all of his belongings. They went to their house and got the keyes from Mrs. Kristalore and unloaded Oliver's things into the first room. Then they went back to Miley's old house to get her things and pack up her Hannah Montana items. Two hours later they had sucessfully brought everything to their new house. Miley set off to put all of Hannah Montana's things away first, just incase anyone came over for a surprise visit. When they were done with that, they put their other things away and relaxed on their brand new King Sized bed. That was one of many many things that came free with this fully furnished house. Miley glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11:37PM. She was tired so she got in her pajamas and climbed into her new silkly blue sheets. Oliver followed suit and they shared a sweet kiss before drifting off into a night full of romantic dreams.

--xo--Moliver--xo-

Aww! Okay I liked this chapter! Did you? I'm so so sorry for the long wait! I just got sooo busy with school and such that I had no time to update! Plus I had writers block so I couldn't think of anything to write! Well, hope you enjoyed. Until next time, see yah!

xo -- _HSM 0bsession_ .. Out!


	5. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Okay guys, I am not updating until I get 10 more reviews. I have only gotten 2 on the latest chapter and I dont mean to sound demanding and rude but come on, if you really want me to update and you want me to continue writing then review! Is it that hard to do it? you just click review and write good chapter. come on. i love reviews but i mean why review if all your going to say is update soon. that isnt telling me if you like the story or chapter. please review. 10 more and i will put up a new long chapter. thanks!

xo. HSM 0bsession

--...Update...--

Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews. I still got people saying update, update, update. and that still doesnt tell me if you like the story or not! But as I was reading one review, someone asked me if I was bringing the fat guy from chapter 1 back. Thanks for reviewing and I will if you guys want me to! I need some ideas! Anything helps!

Plus, at the end of every new chapter, I will post either one or two people whose reviews were so awesome and I liked the most. I will also post any people who gave me ideas for the chapter. Maybe that will make you review more?

Oh, try reviewing for my other stories.. that will make me reallllly update. ReviewsUpdates! Plus, I will write more ONESHOTS if you guys want me to.

xo. HSM 0bsession


	6. Unexpected Call

Disclaimer: Not Mine, Don't sue.

In this chapter, beware. There is happiness, sadness, violence and arresting. Just thought I would warn you. (:

Chapter 5: An Unexpected Phone Call

_**Last Chapter Recap:**_

After dinner, it was around 6:30PM. They were anxious to hear if they got the house or if they packed all afternoon for nothing. At 6:45, they got the call and were extremely relieved. They had gotten the house. They went back to Oliver's house and loaded his car with all of his belongings. They went to their house and got the keys from Mrs. Kristalore and unloaded Oliver's things into the first room. Then they went back to Miley's old house to get her things and pack up her Hannah Montana items. Two hours later they had sucessfully brought everything to their new house. Miley set off to put all of Hannah Montana's things away first, just incase anyone came over for a surprise visit. When they were done with that, they put their other things away and relaxed on their brand new King Sized bed. That was one of many many things that came free with this fully furnished house. Miley glanced at the clock and noticed it was 11:37PM. She was tired so she got in her pajamas and climbed into her new silkly blue sheets. Oliver followed suit and they shared a sweet kiss before drifting off into a night full of romantic dreams.

_**End Chapter Recap.**_

The next morning, Miley awoke with a start. Her cellphone was ringing loudly on the nightstand, right next to her head. She groaned, picked it up and answered it angrily.

"Hello?" She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"Miley? What's with the attitude?" Said the caller.

"LILLY!!!!" Miley quietly screamed.

"Sorry, I was sleeping, that's all. And why are you calling me at 8:00AM in the morning?" Miley asked, glancing at her clock.

"Miley, hey, I miss you! Sorry for waking you up but I really needed to talk to you! Since I left on this trip to Hawaii with my parents I haven't had time to call you or annything! I'm so sorry!" Lilly responded.

By this time, Oliver had woken up and he was asking Miley who was on the phone at this hour. She told him it was Lilly and he was immediately wide awake.

"Ooh Ooh, 'gimme the phone!" Oliver said, trying to grab the phone from Miley's hand. Miley laughed and finally decided to put Lilly on speaker because she didn't want to give up the phone.

"Lilly, I'm going to put you on speaker, okay?" She asked.

"Sure." Lilly responded.

"Hey Lilly banilly!" Oliver greeted.

"Is that Ollie?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Yuhp, how's it been down there for the past two months? I've missed you so much! Miley and I just aren't the same without you!" Oliver started his own conversation, leaving Miley feeling left out so she tried to interject every now and then.

"So, Ollie have you done it yet?" Lilly asked.

"Done what?" Miley asked, getting confused.

"Oliver knows what I am talking about." Lilly responded.

"Yehp, I have. Congradulate me!" He laughed.

"Congrats, Oliver! You too, Miley!" Lilly was smiling.

"FOR WHAT?" Miley asked, once again getting confused.

"For being engaged, silly!" Lilly laughed.

"Oh, hee hee, thanks Lilly!!" Miley laughed too.

"So, Lilly, have you met anyone down there yet?" Miley hinted.

"As a matter of fact Miley, I have met someone!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Oh, really? Do tell!" Miley said.

"Well, his name is Carlos. And he's soo cute!" Lilly and Miley giggled. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Take me off speaker phone and I'll tell you the rest." Lilly told Miley.

Miley did as she was told and left her bedroom, but since her new home was so huge, she wasn't sure where anything is or where she was going. She ended up wandering into her Hannah Montana closet. She sat down at her little vanity table and continued with her conversation with Lilly, trying to remember if her return to Zombie High was today or tomorrow.

After an hour and a half on the phone with Lilly, they both hung up and agreed to hang out the second she got home from vacation with her parents. But little did Miley know that she might see Lilly sooner than she thought...

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

After Miley hung up she remembered what she was thinking about while she was on the phone with her best friend. She got up off of her vanity stool and walked over to the door. Before she left, she looked at the schedule for Hannah. She was surprised to find out that the episode she has to film for her to return to Zombie High was in a couple of hours. She rushed out of her room and ran down a few hallways. After being scared that she would never find her way out of her house, she screamed for Oliver. She heard a noise coming from a room just ahead of her. She figured it was Oliver and walked over to the room. She walked in and couldn't see anything. But just when she was about to walk out of the room, someone grabbed her by her right arm. She winced, as the grip was tight and her cuts from a few days ago were still healing. She thought it was Oliver and that he didn't know he had a tight grip on her and was hurting her so she tried telling him.

"Oliver, you're hurting me." Miley said. She felt a big, sweaty hand go over her mouth. She got the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach. Could it be who she thought it was? She bit one of the disgusting fingers and the guy whined, whipping his hand from her face. She screamed for Oliver a few more times, at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile, with Oliver..

Oliver was in his and Miley's room getting dressed. He knew his fiance and best friend were having 'girl talk' so he understood why Miley left. But after two hours, he started to get worried because he hadn't heard a single sound. But then he heard something fall and crash to the floor somewhere down the hallway. He called Miley's cell and it was ringing forever. Then he heard her scream. He hung up his cell phone and then re-opened it to dial 911. He quickly ran down stairs and into the kitchen. He ripped a piece of paper off the note pad on the fridge and wrote a quick note to the police and left it on the door. He did a few more notes and put them on the floor as he walked through his house. Then he grabbed a baseball bat from inside the garage. It was a metal one, so if someone was hurting his love, he was going to do something about it. As he walked down the hallway, he heard the screams getting louder until he made it to a room with the door closed. He put the final note on the floor by the door. Then he quietly turned the knob and found that it was locked. He reached in his pocket and pulled out one of his credit cards. He kissed it and shoved it in the door, trying to break it open. He finally got it and opened the door. His eyes went wide and he yelled.

On the bed was the obese, sweaty guy from the restaurant. He was hovering over his fiance. Oliver sprung into action and did the Adam Sandler on him. **(A/N: Lol, I made that up. If you saw waterboy remember when Bobby tackled the guys on the other teams? He did that eereeeah thing and then jumped on them. Picture Oliver doing that but without the rediculous noise.) **The guy went flying to the ground and Oliver started beating him with the metal bat. Miley was screaming and crying hysterically. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door. She pulled her shirt back on and started bawling. After Oliver beat the guy twenty times, he ran over to Miley and tried to calm her down. She was on the floor, shaking and sobbing. When she looked up at Oliver, her eyes were full of tears waiting to be shed. But she did notice the obese man get up and start running at them. She screamed.

"Oliver, behind you!" she cried again.

Oliver quickly pulled her out of the way and the guy ran right into the door and fell on his back. Miley looked at Oliver and sobbed into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her. As Oliver glanced around the room, he noticed a video camera on the bedpost. He smiled.

"YES!!" He screamed, huggint Miley. Miley looked scared and confused. Oliver told her about it and told her about how he called 911 and left them notes. She hugged him, holding on for dear life. Just as Oliver was about to kiss her cheek, he was knocked senseless to the ground. Miley screamed, falling to the ground with him as she tried to wake him. He was unconscious. Her eyes began pouring out tears like a flood. The obese man laughed evilly and grabbed Miley by her arm again. He threw her on the bed and pulled a knife out of his pocked again. Miley was completely terrified. The man plunged the knife in her arm again, reopening the wounds she already had. Not only were tears streaming down her face, but blood was pouring out of her arm, the knife still intact. **(A/N: I HATE WRITING ABOUT THIS STUFF! -sigh-) **Just then, he pulled the knife out of her arm and plunged it in again, breaking through veins like he was a sick doctor. Miley screamed as she almost fell unconsious. Just as she was about to shut her eyes, the police came in and the last thing she heard was 'freeze' before she, too fell unconsious, just like Oliver.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

**Robby Ray's POV.**

I have just recieved the news. My daughter, my sweet innocent daughter has been stabbed. Twice. She has been stabbed twice! In her own home! I was fuming.

I was sitting in my office, working on a new song for Hannah when I got a call. It was the police and they told me to get down to Malibu Hospital immediately. They told me to call Oliver's parents as well, but they were out on business trips. I couldn't get a hold of them.

I rushed out of the house and ran to my car, calling Jackson as I did so. When I arrived at the hospital, I found Jackson about to walk into the ER. I yelled to him and he waited for me. We ran inside immediately. I rushed up to one of the ladies at the desk and asked her where I could find my baby daughter. She told me she didn't know anything, but she did see two young adults being brought in on stretchers. She told me that the paramedics were waiting for me in the waiting room.

Jackson and I ran to the waiting room, dodging patients left and right. When we finally got there, the paramedics and the police were waiting for us. One was holding a video camera. I walked in, trying to be calm. When I walked over to them, they asked me if I was Robby Ray Stewart. I told them I was and they asked who Jackson was. I explained that he was my son and the started telling me the story that was tearing my heart to pieces.

I was hysterical. Half way through I yelled at them to stop, telling them that I didn't believe them. I didn't want to believe them. They decided to show me the video camera. As I watched my daughter being hurt in the worst ways possible, I started crying. It felt as if my whole heart had exploded and it wasn't there anymore.

When the movie was over, they told me how clever Oliver is and what he did to help them get to the crime faster.

"Nice boy you've got there. He's a good one." One officer said. I nodded, Oliver was the best person in the world for Miley. I am so glad she picked him. Thank goodness Miley has Oliver. I don't know what she would do without him. Ever since they started dating, I saw this new light in her eyes. A sort of twinkle. But I bet that's gone now. I wish I was in her position instead of her. Poor Miley.

After three and a half hours, a doctor came in. Thankfully he was looking for Jackson and me. He walked over to us and asked if I was Robby Ray Stewart. I nodded and he sat down next to the right of me. He was holding a clipboard.

"Your daughter has been through a lot there, Robby." He started. I stayed quiet, not moving my gaze from his face. I tried to read it for any emotion but he was a tough one to crack. Miley was easy. Here I am thinking about her again, oh Miles..

"I suppose you are wondering what is going on right now and I can understand that." I nodded and he continued.

"Miley has a fractured right wrist and the bone has been clearly cut through and has marks around it. As you can see here." He pulled out an X-Ray of her right wrist and explained all the medical things. I fought to hold back tears. He smiled and returned to telling me about her injury and what he was going to do to help it.

"My nurses and I will have to do some surgery because she has a few veins missing in her arm, which are very much needed. We will take two good ones from her right upper thigh, this is the best place. Then we will attach them in her arm as best we can. After that, we will need to pop the bone in the right place and stitch her up. I estimate about fifty-six stitches." I gasped, that was a big amount of stitches! I hope she doesn't have a scar. Then as if he read my mind, he continued.

"Don't worry, she will leave scar-free. I can promise you that. And since she is already unconsious, we will start surgery as soon as you allow us to. She wont wake up because we will give her some laughing gas to make sure. Do you have any questions?" he asked me.

"I have a few." I chocked out.

"First, what is your name?" I asked him.

"Doctor Chris Palec." he answered.

"Okay, second, how long will the surgery take?"

"It should take four hours at most, three at the least." He answered once again. I nodded and continued.

"How long will she have to stay here?"

"Well, if we start the surgery in an hour, 2:30PM, then she should be done with by 6:30PM. We would like to keep her here over night and if nothing goes wrong, she can go home tomorrow around 3:00PM. Sound good?" I nodded, about to ask my final questions.

"Thanks. Now, can you tell me anything about Oliver?" I asked.

"Is he your son?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I am not allowed to give out any information unless you are a family member." He said.

"Well, he and my daughter are engaged and they have been best friends since they were five years old." I tried to get him to reveal something.

"Okay, I guess I can tell you then. Oliver is in better condition than Miley, to say the least. All he has is a bruise on his back and a gash in his forehead. He should be fine when we bandage him up. Then all we have to do is wait for him to wake up. He can go home whenever he wakes up."

"Thank you, Doctor Palec." I shook his hand.

"You're welcome and call me Chris." He smiled and left the room.

**End Robby Ray's POV.**

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

As Miley layed in her bed, unconsious, doctor Palec walked in with a bucket of unused tools and a few other doctors and nurses. The nurses started setting up as the doctors began to prepare. They put on their gloves, face mask and glasses. Dr. Palec was surprised to see Miley awake and slightly startled. He explained the whole situation and before she knew it, Miley was asleep from the laughing gas. One of the nurses left to go tell Robby Ray that his daughter had awaken. But before she did, she checked Oliver's room and realized he was awake too. She mended his cut then she told him he was free to go sit and wait in the waiting room with Robby Ray and Jackson. Before he left, she told him to tell the Stewart's that Miley was awake. He smiled and continued on his way to the waiting room.

When he got it, Robby Ray stood up and engulfed him in a bear hug. This caught Oliver off guard and he nearly fell over. But Robby Ray's strong arms helped him stay up. After they let go of eachother, Oliver explained to them what the nurse told him and Robby Ray told Oliver what the doctor had told him. They sat down for a good two hours, talking and trying to keep their mind off of what had happened earlier that day.

Another hour and a half later, Oliver got a phone call. He answered it and was a little happy to hear that it was Lilly.

"Hey Ollie! Why isn't Miley answering her phone?" She asked. Oliver froze. He had to recall those painful memories of what had happened earlier that day, but he knew he had to tell Lilly.

When he was done telling her, she was crying.

"Lilly, do me a favor and let's change the subject. I don't want to remember this anymore." Oliver sighed. Lilly agreed and started the topic of Hannah Montana.

"So, I guess she didn't go to film the other episode of Zombie High with Jake today, huh?" She asked.

"Nope, I think she was going to come tell me to get ready though. She was telling me a couple weeks ago that we needed to think up a disguise and name for me so I could be Hannah's boyfriend without being caught as 'cheeting on Miley' " Oliver said, using air quotes around cheeting on Miley. Lilly laughed, thinking of a good idea for Oliver's costume.

"You should wear a bright red wig and wear a green suit!" Lilly broke out into laughter.

"Haha Lilly, but I think Hannah has enough weird looking friends. She doesn't need a boyfriend to look like that either. Then what would people think about her?" He joked.

"Oh, I see. I'm a freak!" Lilly shouted. Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear.

"And now I'm deaf!" Oliver shouted back. The both of them laughed and laughed.

"Thanks, Lilly, I needed a good laugh." Oliver said.

"No prob, Ollie." Lilly responded.

"I know what will make you laugh!" Lilly started again.

"What?" Oliver asked, clueless.

"The Ollie Trollie song!" Lilly cheered. Oliver chuckeled and told her to sing it.

Lilly started singing it before bursting out in laughter. Oliver lost track of time and realized it when he saw a doctor enter the waiting room.

"Lilly, I gotta go. A doctor just came in."

"Okay, call me later if you hear any news." Lilly told him.

"Will do, bye." Oliver said.

"Bye." Lilly said, as they both hung up.

Oliver walked over to the doctor and so did Robby Ray and Jackson. The doctor had a smile on his face and he told the trio the excellent news.

"I am pleased to inform you that your daughter.. sister.. fiance.. uhh.. Miley.. is doing great." He stuttered.

"The surgery went very well and her wrist was not indeed fractured. It was just dislocated. We fixed it before it could cause any pain to her and we didn't have to give her stitches." He smiled as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Oliver asked.

"Yes she is. You can go in and see her two at a time." Dr. Palec told them. They nodded, each taking a turn shaking his hand before he left.

"Oliver, you can go first. You have been with her throughout this entire thing. I think you deserve to talk to her first." Robby Ray broke the silence.

"O-okay." Oliver smiled at Robby Ray as he walked out of the room.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

When Oliver got to Miley's room, he didn't hesitate. He wanted nothing more then to be with her at this very moment. He slowly turned the knob on the door and walked into the room. Miley had a small smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." She laughed.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

A/N: AWW!! Did you guys like it?? I hope you noticed that it is reallllly reallllly long! It is exactly 3755 words. Yay for my new record! haha. This chapter was hard to write because it was so sad. I can't even watch the news because I hate hearing about stabbings and things like that. I hope you aren't mad that I took a different turn with this chapter. I really hope you liked it. Show your support by clicking the little review button and letting me know!

Reviews make authors happy. Happy authors update. Review now! (:

**Reviews that made me smile:**

Name: HM1990

Review: HEY, THIS IS A REALLY GOOD STORY! I LIKE HOW HE KEPT HER WAITING FOR THE PROPOSAL; I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY AND SWEET...I ALSO LIKE HOW THEY GOT THE HOUSE THAT THEY ALWAYS WANTED...KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK UPDATE SOON.

Name: Leojldancer

Review: this is theg reatest story ever. Great chapter! applause

**xo-xo-xo-xo-xo.xo.xo.xo**

If you leave me a review and it is good like theirs, you can see your name here next time I write a chapter!

xo. HSM 0bsession -- Out!


	7. Surprise Visit

Disclaimer: I dont own Hannah Montana or any characters related to the show. I own the story and the plot.

Chapter 6: Surprise Visit

_**Last Chapter Recap:**_

"I am pleased to inform you that your daughter.. sister.. fiance.. uhh.. Miley.. is doing great." He stuttered.

"The surgery went very well and her wrist was not indeed fractured. It was just dislocated. We fixed it before it could cause any pain to her and we didn't have to give her stitches." He smiled as they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake?" Oliver asked.

"Yes she is. You can go in and see her two at a time." Dr. Palec told them. They nodded, each taking a turn shaking his hand before he left.

"Oliver, you can go first. You have been with her throughout this entire thing. I think you deserve to talk to her first." Robby Ray broke the silence.

"O-okay." Oliver smiled at Robby Ray as he walked out of the room.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

When Oliver got to Miley's room, he didn't hesitate. He wanted nothing more then to be with her at this very moment. He slowly turned the knob on the door and walked into the room. Miley had a small smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." She laughed.

_**End Chapter Recap.**_

Oliver gave her a weak smile and sat down on the chair next to Miley's bed. He took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. She closed her eyes and silence fell upon them. Oliver let her rest as he thought about what he could say to her. He was still shaken up about the whole thing. What was he going to do when she woke up? What was he going to say? Would they have to move to another house now, even though they loved this one? He sighed and let go of Miley's hand as he dropped his head into his hands. He groaned as more thoughts filled his mind. He shook them away by opening his eyes and looking at his beautiful fiance. He tried to smile but the smile turned to a frown as his eyes wandered to her bandaged up arm. He took a deep breath in and let another sigh out. He could hear Miley's slow, soft breathing and could tell she was asleep. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet and he wanted to be with her when she woke up, but his stomach was the only thing talking right now. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call Robby Ray to ask him to go get him a cappuccino, but he remembered that you can't use cell phones in a Hospital. He tucked it away and stood up. He kissed Miley on her forehead and she stirred, but didn't wake up. He walked out of the room, whispering a sweet _'i love you'_ to Miley as he closed the door behind him.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

As he walked down the hall, the thoughts he was thinking before reappeared in his head. This time he couldn't dismiss them. They were glued to his mind. He wandered down hallways and elevators before the Cafeteria came into view. He gave a sigh of relief and walked through the glass doors. He walked over to the coffee machine to see if they had any Cappuccino's. They didn't. He groaned and hit his hand on the machine, closing his eyes. He heard a noise behind him and he quickly turned around. He was relieved to find Jackson.

"Hey, I knew I'd find you here. My dad went to go see if you were still talking with Miley and he called me to tell me that you weren't and figured you went for coffee." Jackson said.

"Yeah, but they don't have what I want so I guess I'll go with nothing." Oliver responded.

"See, that's where you're wrong, Oken. Here, I got you this. Miley always talked about how much you liked Cappuccino's." He laughed, extending his hand for Oliver to take the Cappuccino. Oliver gratefully took it.

"Is it-" Oliver started.

"Yehp, French Vanilla. I know more than you think I do. But I'm not a stalker haha." Jackson cut him off.

"I'll let that slide, but thanks."

The two walked back to the waiting room to find out if Mr. Stewart was back yet from his visit with his daughter. He was back, but with another person. Oliver quickly realized who it was and ran over to hug his best friend.

"LILLY!! What are you doing back from Hawaii??" Oliver excitedly yelled, still hugging her. Lilly struggled for air and Oliver released his grip.

"You didn't tell him, Mr. S.?" Lilly questioned Robby. He shook his head.

"I left a few days early because I wanted to come to the Hannah Montana concert tomorrow. It's been so long since I've been to one and Miley is always telling me how much she misses me being there, cheering her on so I flew home as a surprise." She smiled.

"That is sooo kewl! (That's how I spell cool, hee hee) But, I don't know if she is going to go or not." Oliver's face fell, as he and Lilly took a seat.

"Mr. S. already told me that she can go home tomorrow, so if she feels up to it then she can go." Lilly informed him. I looked over to Mr. Stewart to see if what I was hearing was the truth and he gave a nod, smiling. Oliver smiled as Jackson came back from his visit with Miley. He didn't even realize that he left.

"Sorry to break up the conversation, but Miley is awake and she is asking for you, Oliver." Oliver nodded and gave Lilly a loose hug as he left the waiting room. He turned back quickly and told Lilly that he would text her when it was time to surprise Miley. She agreed to the plan and he was off again, on his way to visit Miley in her room.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

When he opened the door, Miley was looking out the window. He walked over to her.

"Hey Miley."

"H-hey." She responded. He noticed the hesitation in her voice and turned her face to his.

"What's wrong?" He asked, soothingly.

"I love you." She said, staring into his eyes as hers let tear drops fall. He lifted up her chin and kissed her tears away.

"I love you too, Miles. I really do. And I don't mean to be a moment ruiner, but how are you feeling?" He said.

"Truth? I'm actually feeling great. I thought that after what happened, I would be scared and feel depressed for a while. But all I had to do was think about you and all my worries went away. I can't explain it in any other way except Love. If it weren't for you then I would be dwelling on this forever. If you hadn't loved me the way you do then I wouldn't be loving you the way I do. I feel like I'm in a fairytale when I'm with you." Miley smiled and gestured for Oliver to kiss her. They shared a sweet kiss before Oliver layed down next to her on the bed. They looked up at the stars and smiled, embracing this moment like it was their last. As Oliver layed there, holding his fiance, he thought about everything she just said. He smiled, knowing that Miley was his one true love. He slowly took out his cell and quietly typed a message to Lilly. She would be at the door in a few minutes.

"Oh, Miley, I almost forgot. There is someone here to see you!" Oliver said. Miley looked puzzled and Oliver shouted for the mysterious figure outside to open the door and enter.

"LILLY!!!!" Miley yelled, dodging Oliver's ear. The three best friends grinned as they were all reunited in the same place again.

"Hey Miles! And Aww, don't you two look so adorable!!" Lilly laughed. Oliver kissed Miley and they broke apart after forgetting they had an audience.

"Thank you." Lilly said.

"Lilly, what are you doing here??" Miley asked.

"I came as a surprise. I remember how I always came to every one of your Hannah Montana events with you and concluded that I should leave my vacation a little early to come see you at your concert tomorrow.. that is, if you feel up to it?" Lilly asked.

Miley layed there for a minute thinking about it.

"I feel up to it!! And whenever I go back, you can join Oliver as he watches me in the last episode I am in for Zombie High!" Miley happily announced.

"Sounds great." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, the Zombie High thing is on Tuesday Miley." Oliver pointed out. He and Miley were now sitting up and Lilly was in the chair.

"Okay. Ollie? When do I get to leave this place. It's starting to resembe Zombie High with each passing minute." Miley shivered.

"Uhm, I'm not sure Miley. I'll go ask your dad. You can talk to Lilly. You two have a lot to catch up on. This is your chance for girl talk." Oliver joked, leaving the room.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

"Hey, Mr. S. Where'd Jackson go?" Oliver asked as he entered the waiting room. It was deserted, except for Robby Ray.

"He went home, he had to go check on his girlfriend. They were supposed to have a date." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Oh, okay. Miley wants to know if she has to spend the night here." Oliver said.

"You just missed the doctor, luckily I asked him. He said he will go check on her in a half an hour and if she is alright, then she will come here to tell us." Robby said.

"Okay, let me text Lilly to give them a heads up."

"Tell her to come back, I want to have a visit with my daughter too." He added quickly. Oliver nodded and tip-tapped his cellphone pad. Minutes later, Lilly came back and out Mr. Stewart went.

Oliver left a few minutes later, after getting a call from the police station regarding what had happened. Lilly offered to go with him but he figured he had to do this alone and Mr. Stewart would wonder where they went to when he came back. He also told her that he would call her with any news regarding where they were going if Miley could come home tonight.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

Oliver took Lilly's keys and headed to the police station. Since he had come in the ambulence, he didn't have his car.

He began to worry, but he stopped after remembering what Miley had said to him earlier. About not worrying because their love was too strong for that. He smiled as he pulled into a parking spot. He walked into the building and up to the front desk. He told the lady who he was and she pointed him where he had to go. As he walked down the hallway of doom, he made it to the room with a solid gray door that read 'Manager' and knocked.

He walked inside and took a seat. They man started questioning him and he answered as best he could. (Oliver is Italic and the police officer is underlined.)

"How is Miley doing?"

_"She is good. She just has bandages on her arm."_

"That seems okay. Now, for safe purposes, would you like us to hook up a security system throughout your house? It will be free."

_"Sure, anything to keep us safer."_

"Alright, would you mind if we had a few officer's stand guard your house for a few days? We want to make sure that no one else trys to get in."

_"Yeah, I was going to ask if you could do that. I know Miley would like that."_

"Mhmm. Now, we need to know the names of people who might visit you a lot or that you don't mind coming to your house while your not home."

_"Okay, the people are: Robby Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Oscar Oken, Olivia Oken, Jennifer Smith are the main ones. I will keep you posted on any more if it is alright with you."_

"Okay. Now for business. You might want to consult your wife? on this."

_"We're engaged but yeah, can we come back in a few days to talk about those things?"_

"Yes, you're free to go."

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

Oliver left the police station and drove next door to McDonalds. He ordered his, Miley's and Lilly's favorite meals to go and called Lilly after he payed. He told her everything as she told it all to Mr. Stewart and Miley. It turns out that Miley is perfectly fine and can go home tonight.

They all left the hospital and went back to Mr. Stewart's house. Oliver told the police they wouldn't be at their house tonight so they shouldn't let anyone in. When they arrived at the Stewart residence, they dispersed into smaller groups.

Jackson and his girlfriend, Jennifer were in his room. Oliver, Miley and Lilly were in the family room eating and watching a movie and Mr. Stewart went to his office to write an e-mail to his mother about the recent obstacles and triumphs.

When the movie was over and just about all the food was eaten, it was nearly 11:00PM. Lilly went to the guest bedroom where her suitcases were and got changed. Miley walked in and gave her best friend a good night hug and shut the door behind her. She walked to her room, where Oliver was waiting for her. Since her arm was bandaged up, Oliver had to help her change.

Miley walked over to her dresser and motioned for Oliver to pull out her flannel pj pants and the matching Monkey shirt that said 'whatever' on it. He helped her unbutton her shirt and pulled it off carefully. He pulled her pajama top over her head and gently pulled her hair out from inside it. Miley sat down on her bed as Oliver helped her pull her pants down. She yawned and smiled. She felt so safe with Oliver. He helped her pull up her pants and tied the satin ribbon. Then he went to get changed into his own pair of pajamas and joined Miley in her bed. They shared a kiss, but weren't ready to go to sleep just yet. Or, at least Oliver wasn't. Miley was really tired. Oliver layed her head on his chest as he held her close, careful to to hurt her arm. She instantly fell asleep, not before planting another kiss on Oliver's lips before doing so. Oliver flipped on the TV and watched one of his favorite movies, High School Musical.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

Lol, I like how I ended it with him watching High School Musical. Tee hee. Well, did you like that chapter? I thought it was okay. It wasn't my best but hey, what can yah do? As always, read and review because Reviews make authors happy. Happy authors update. Review now! (:

Review that made me smile:

By: Leojldancer

This chapter was so sad. I almost started crying when I read it but I stopped myself just in time because I am reading this in our Public Library because I could not wait to get home to read it because I checked my email earlier and it had a new chapter listed on it. Anyway, I am getting off topic, this was a great chapter and congradulations on your record. I cannot wait for the next chapter because I know it will be even better than this one. For a suggestion I think you should have Miley and Oliver start to plan their wedding and set a date.

To Leojldancer:

Thanks for taking the time to read my story and review for it. It made me happy to know that you liked this story so much! Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter too!

It was kind of upsetting that I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter. But, whatever. I will just update until this story finishes and I wont care if I dont get a lot of reviews.

**xo-xo-xo-xo-xo.xo.xo.xo**

If you leave me a review and it is good like theirs, you can see your name here next time I write a chapter!

xo. HSM 0bsession -- Out!


	8. The Best of Both Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any characters related to the show. I own the story and the plot.

Chapter 7: The Best of Both Worlds

_**Last Chapter Recap:**_

When the movie was over and just about all the food was eaten, it was nearly 11:00PM. Lilly went to the guest bedroom where her suitcases were and got changed. Miley walked in and gave her best friend a good night hug and shut the door behind her. She walked to her room, where Oliver was waiting for her. Since her arm was bandaged up, Oliver had to help her change.

Miley walked over to her dresser and motioned for Oliver to pull out her flannel pj pants and the matching Monkey shirt that said 'whatever' on it. He helped her unbutton her shirt and pulled it off carefully. He pulled her pajama top over her head and gently pulled her hair out from inside it. Miley sat down on her bed as Oliver helped her pull her pants down. She yawned and smiled. She felt so safe with Oliver. He helped her pull up her pants and tied the satin ribbon. Then he went to get changed into his own pair of pajamas and joined Miley in her bed. They shared a kiss, but weren't ready to go to sleep just yet. Or, at least Oliver wasn't. Miley was really tired. Oliver laid her head on his chest as he held her close, careful not to hurt her arm. She instantly fell asleep, not before planting another kiss on Oliver's lips before doing so. Oliver flipped on the TV and watched one of his favorite movies, High School Musical.

_**End Chapter Recap.**_

Miley and Oliver awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes. Mr. Stewart must be making them, they thought. Oliver looked over at Miley and she smiled up at him. She yawned and stretched her arms out before getting up and putting on her favorite fuzzy slippers and matching blue bathrobe. Of course, Oliver had to help her.

When they made it downstairs, Miley's face lit up. Standing there, in her living room was Lola. The Lola she only saw when she was Hannah Montana. The Lola she hadn't seen in years. She ran over to Lola/Lilly and gave her a huge hug, obviously forgetting she had seen Lilly last night. When they pulled apart, Lilly and Miley sat down with Oliver at the kitchen table.

"Eat up, Miles. Then follow me into your Hannah closet so we can get you dressed up!" Lilly said.

"Dressed up for what?" Miley responded with pancake crumbs flying out of her mouth.

"You'll see." Lilly smirked.

"What about me?" Oliver said, swallowing his huge bite.

"Make yourself Owen Ohie. And that is all I ask of you two." Lilly said.

When they finished their pancakes, Lilly brought Miley upstairs with Oliver trailing behind. They walked into Miley's Hannah Montana closet and gave Oliver his Owen wig and outfit and pushed him out into the bedroom.

Lilly pressed the button on the wall and almost instantly, the clothes started revolving. She stood from a close distance, looking at each shirt carefully. She had that look on her face that Miley always got confused with if it was something good or if Lilly just had to use the bathroom really badly.

Finally, Lilly picked out a strawberry pink Henley with sparkles around the buttons and collar. Then she walked over to the tank top section and pulled out a white cami with matching sparkles and rhinestones along the top hem. After she layed those in Miley's arms, she walked over to the skirt section of the closet and picked out a cute dark denim mini with a rhinestone flower at the bottom right corner. Next, she walked over to the tights and leggings. When there, she picked out pink leggings that came to Miley's knees that were the same color as the shirt she had picked out. Finally, it came to shoes. This was the hardest part because Miley had so many cute shoes. After what seemed like hours, she finally decided on a pair of white flats with pink rhinestones on the top and pink laces to match.

Miley's eyes went wide.

"You really have a talent for fashion, Lilly. I have taught you well." Miley smiled, taking the clothes that were in her arms and walking out into her bedroom. She placed the clothes separately on the bed, each lying right next to the other. She stopped when she got to the shoes and looked up. There, in the doorway to her room, stood the second hottest man in Miley's life. It was Owen Ohie. She grinned like an idiot and ran up to hug him and peck his cheek.

"You're still smoking Oken, babe." She laughed.

"You mean, smoking Ohie." He smiled. Miley nodded and kissed him on the lips before pulling apart and glaring at a hysterical Lilly on the opposite side of the room. Lilly threw her arms up in mock defense and left Miley to get changed. She pulled Oliver by the arm down the stairs and into Mr. Stewart's office for the complete privacy she needed, to tell Oliver of her plan for Hannah Montana today.

While Miley was getting dressed, she looked around her room at the walls. Almost everywhere, pictures of her, Lilly and Oliver littered the walls. She smiled when she looked at one where she was on the left of Oliver and Lilly was on the right. Oliver was in the middle and he had his pimp sunglasses on, each arm hanging off of the girls' shoulders. The girls were laughing and he had his lips pursed together. That was when they were in ninth grade. She remembered that like it was yesterday.

She finished getting ready and walked over to her bathroom to brush her teeth. After doing that, she walked back into her room and over to her vanity. She pulled out her black brush that had a sticker that said HM on it and began brushing her brown locks. She didn't know how much time she had so she called for Lilly and asked her if she had time to style her hair. Lilly told her she did and left to go make sure Oliver knew all the details for the plan that was unfolding today.

Miley plugged in her hair straightener, her hair crimper and her curling iron. She straightened all of her hair and then put it half up, half down. She curled the hair that was half up and then curled random pieces of the hair that was half down. Then she curled the tips of other random pieces that were left down. After that, she turned off her straightener and curling iron. She picked up her crimper and took random pieces to crimp. She didn't crimp as much hair as she curled because she didn't want to over do it. When she was done, she moved on to her makeup.

After an hour, Miley was finished with everything except Lilly had forgotten to pick out a purse for her to bring! She walked back into her Hannah Montana closet and pulled out the rack that had cute purses on it. She settled on a small purse that hung on her shoulder and landed just under it. It was denim and had a pink skirt on it. It had pink and white rhinestones on the pockets and it matched perfectly with her outfit. She took one last look in her floor to ceiling mirror before heading downstairs.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

Oliver was in the front seat of his hot red convertible. Lilly and Miley were in the back and the Hannah Montana music was blaring loudly through the speakers. They drove up to the limo station and transferred their bodies to the black stretch limo they always went in when there was somewhere for Hannah to go.

The windows were tinted even darker and Miley couldn't see anything. She pouted with her puppy dog face to get Lilly or Oliver to spill the beans on where they were going, but neither of them would tell. She gave up and sang along to The Best of Both Worlds.

The limo ride was very long and Miley was bored. Lilly and Oliver noticed this almost instantly and they decided to play a game. The stood up and walked carefully over to the game cabinet inside the limo. This was a big enough limo to have someone who was six feet tall to stand up straight and it could hold about twenty people at a time.

When they got to the game cabinet, they couldn't decide what game to play.

"How about we play Monopoly?" Oliver suggested.

"No, the pieces would fly all over the board when the car stops and turns. How about we play BS instead?" Miley said.

Oliver and Lilly nodded and they played six games of BS. Miley won the first three games and then Lilly won twice. Oliver won the last game and decided that it was time for a new game. Lilly made sure there was time and they decided on UNO.

Since Miley's father was in the limo, they split into teams. Each time the game ended, a new team was made. The first game was Miley and Oliver against Lilly and Miley's dad. Miley and Oliver won quickly. Next, it was girls against boys. The girls won, but declared that Oliver and Miley's dad were letting them win so the moved back to co-ed teams. This time it was father, daughter and best friend with best friend. The father daughter team won, making Miley undefeatable. She stood up and did a little victory dance and landed right on her butt when the car took a sharp right turn. They all got in a fit of laughter before Oliver helped Miley up, turned on the radio and they all began dancing.

Mr. Stewart decided to give the kids some privacy and to get away from the loud music so he walked to the other end of the limo and pressed the green button on the remote and almost instantly, the limo split into two rooms. Mr. Stewart layed down on the long bench and took a nap while Miley, Lilly and Oliver got their groove on.

--xo.--Moliver--.ox—

It was almost three hours since they left Miley's house. Miley was beginning to wonder where they were going even more. She decided to play a little trick on Lilly and Oliver to get them to tell her where they were going.

"So, Lilly, remember that time when I tickled you to death?" Miley randomly blurted out.

"Yeah. What about it?" Lilly said cautiously.

"Well, prepare to be tickled to your tickle death if you don't tell me where the heck we are going!!" Miley said, lunging towards her best friend. Oliver gently pushed Lilly out of the way and he caught Miley right before she hit the ground.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her hurt arm. Oliver realized her was gripping her arm very tightly so her released his grip and put her down on the seat.

"Sorry, Miley! I didn't mean to hurt you! I really didn't! I would never do something to hurt you ever again! Please forgive me!!" Oliver whined, kissing Miley on her forehead after every three words, to give effect.

Miley pretended to be upset, but she knew she could never be upset with her Ollie bear. She sniffed and responded with:

"Ollie. I don't know how I can forgive you. That hurt me really bad." She said, looking away.

Oliver sighed.

"But, if you tell me where we are going and what we are doing I would be willing to make an acception!" Miley tried again. Oliver quickly let go of her hands and moved away from her a foot.

"Miley, you little sneak!" Oliver laughed.

Lilly felt left out of the conversation so she interjected with her input.

"Miley, give it up. We aren't going to ruin the surprise for you!" Lilly said.

"So it's a surprise, eh?" Miley smiled.

Lilly rolled her eyes and then her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide.

"What?" Miley asked, noticing her face.

"Miley, you're Miley!" Lilly said, still shocked.

"Well, duhh. Newsflash, Lilly. I have always been Miley!" She said, obviously not understanding.

Lilly took out her mirror and shoved it in Miley's face. Miley's face turned to shock and Oliver seemed to be the only one still not understanding. (And you, of course. Hee Hee)

"Oliver! I got so carried up with perfecting my hair and makeup that I made myself into Miley and didn't put on my Hannah wig!" She said.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Oliver said in-between breaths.

Lilly paced around the limo, obviously thinking of something to do.

"Well, we can't go back now. We will be late for the… the thing. So we have to do something!" Lilly said.

"I know! Are we on the highway?" Miley asked.

"No… why?" Lilly said.

"Lilly tell the driver to stop at the closest grocery store or hair salon. When he does, take my dad with you and go inside. If you go to a grocery store, go to the beauty care aisle and find the hair coloring stuff. Look for anything that is in a spray bottle and is blonde. Something that is temporary but wont change color in any lights or damage my hair. Go, Go, GO!!!" Miley said.

About thirteen minutes later, the vehicle came to an abrupt stop and Lilly and Miley's father exited through the doors on the right. While they were gone, Miley thought up another plan to get Oliver to tell her where they were going.

Miley looked over at Oliver and bit her lip. She sat on his lap, with each of her legs folded on either side of Oliver. He sat there, confused but enjoying the moment. Miley leaned in and kissed his lips softly, but roughly. She pulled back and kissed his cheek and all the way down his neck. Then she came back up and kissed him even more roughly than the last. She repeated her steps, but adding in something new every time. Finally, Oliver stopped her.

"What are you doing, Miley" He asked, dazedly.

"I love you Oliver." Was all that Miley said.

"Miley, we can't do this here or now. We said we would wait until we got married!" Oliver said, trying to pull out of Miley's grasp.

Miley pulled out of the kiss she started.

"I am not trying to seduce you, Oliver!" She said, laughing a bit.

"Well, then I am very, very confused right now." Oliver said looking out the window.

"If I kiss you like that again, will you tell me where we are going?" She smiled. Oliver frowned and pushed Miley off of him gently.

"You will stop at nothing will you!?" He said, getting angry.

"Please don't get mad, Oliver. But you know I don't do well with surprises! You know how I get." She said, letting a tear escape her eyes. She never liked it when Oliver got mad at her. Oliver sighed heavily and wiped the cascading tear off of Miley's face before it ruined her make up. He pulled her into a gentle, loving hug before making her eyes meet his.

"I know. I am sorry, babe. But can you blame me for getting mad? Lilly has this whole thing planned out and we don't want to ruin it. We want you to be surprised. We want to see you happy. Can't you understand why we are doing this?" He asked. Miley nodded.

When Lilly and Mr. Stewart came back, they had the right stuff. Miley was excited. She got out of the limo with Lilly and they went to the back of the store. Miley placed a towel around her clothes and Lilly vigorously sprayed the hair color on Miley's hair. In about five minutes, Miley looked exactly like Hannah Montana. And the best part was that her hair still looked the way it did when she did it this morning.

They got back into the limo and set off on their long journey again. Her plan with Oliver backfired and it was back to square one again. She sighed and took out her cell phone which had been ringing off the hook in her purse.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Hannah. Are you excited about today?" The familiar accent of Tracy's rung through Miley's head.

"What do you mean, am I excited, Trace?" Miley questioned.

"Oh, oh. Never mind. You don't know about it yet." Tracy's voice trailed off and Miley was about to ask her another question when Tracy slipped in her long Ciao and shut her phone. Miley got a smirk on her face.

"So, what does Tracy have to do with this?" She said, catching Lilly off guard and getting an awed face from Oliver.

"Oh, uh." Oliver said.

"I forgot to call her and tell her to keep it on the D-L!" Lilly whispered to Oliver.

Lilly and Oliver traded glances with each other before looking over at Miley.

Miley sat there with a smug look on her face. But she had no clue what she was in for that day…

--xo.--Moliver--.ox--

So, there you have it. Chapter 7. I was having major writer's block for his chapter and I had absolutely no idea what to write! I ended it there because I have no idea what to put for the surprise for Hannah. If you guys could write reviews on what I should have for the next chapter, I would really appreciate it! I will write at the end of next chapter if I used your ideas. It would help me out so much and you would get the chapter much quicker!

I know this was a short chapter and I am really sorry but I have CAPT testing all week this week, and on top of all that I have regular classes to go to which my teachers suck so they are giving out a lot of homework and tests too. As if I don't have enough testing to worry about. -Sigh-

Anyways, review, review, and review!!!

Reviews that made me smile:

Dsjh-B-ball-13 said this last chapter…

Aww that's so sweet. I don't know how Miley or Oliver can sleep though, if that was me I wouldn't be able to sleep for at least a week, every time I'd start to go to sleep I'd remember that and start freaking out, but of course that's just me. Once I had a cockroach in my room and I refused to go in there for a week. Great chapter. Please update as soon as possible.

My response to that review:

Haha, yeah that sounds just like me! I am like deathly afraid of bugs and I wont even go in my room if there is a lady bug in there! But that's just me. Thanks so much for reviewing! I really, really appreciate it!

Another review that made me smile:

Review by: Leojldancer…

This chapter was so sad. I almost started crying when I read it but I stopped myself just in time because I am reading this in our Public Library because I could not wait to get home to read it because I checked my email earlier and it had a new chapter listed on it. Anyway, I am getting off topic; this was a great chapter and congratulations on your record. I cannot wait for the next chapter because I know it will be even better than this one. For a suggestion I think you should have Miley and Oliver start to plan their wedding and set a date.

My response to that review:

Haha, you sound just like me, too! I would have been the same way if I was out in the public library reading this. But that's okay. I'm glad you get what's really going on in the story and that you can reflect your feelings on it. Thanks so much for reviewing! And after reading your review for like the fifth time I got a great idea for the next chapter!

If your review didn't make it in here, I am sorry. But If you write a lot of if you write a little, it doesn't matter the length but if it makes me smile it will go in here next chapter! Thanks for reading my story!!

xo0x, HSM 0bsession --- out!

PEACE!!! (:


	9. Surprise, surprise!

Another hour had gone by, but to Miley it seemed like longer than that. She gave up asking Lilly and Oliver where they were taking her and instead decided to proceed to entertain herself by blowing big bubbles with her gum. She started blowing up another one and was surprised at how big it had gotten. She tapped Oliver on the shoulder and motioned to Lilly. Lilly rolled her eyes and popped the bubble with her fingernail.

"Miley, stop it! You are annoying the heck out of me!!" Lilly said, putting her head in her hands.

"Sorry." Miley mumbled.

True Friend started playing on Lilly's cell phone and she answered it right away, talking in hushed tones.

"Okay, Oliver... Owen... whoever you are... you know the plan." Lilly said, nodding towards Miley. Oliver looked over at her and returned Lilly's smirk. Lilly tackled Miley to the ground and Oliver placed a blindfold over her eyes. She was struggling a lot so it was hard and neither of them wanted to hurt her. When they succeeded upon tying the blindfold, they helped Miley out of the car and up a few steps. Miley finally realized what was going on and she stopped struggling. She let Oliver guide her up every step.

When they entered the arena, Miley could hear a lot of people whispering. She felt Oliver untie the blindfold and place his hands over her eyes. The lights flicked on and Oliver removed his hands, quickly running towards all of Hannah's friends.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted. Miley's mouth dropped open and a tear ran down her cheek. Tracy was the first to run up and give her a hug.

"You guys threw me a surprise party? Why??" She managed to say over all of the noise.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your engagement!!" Tracy yelled. Miley smiled for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that everyone would do something like this for her.

"How did you guys find out? It was a surprise!" Miley asked. Oliver grabbed her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, Tracy noticed the rings on our fingers that one day when you had the interview for your new clothing line." Oliver explained.

"Yeah and after that I got nosy and wouldn't leave Owen and Lola alone. I kept calling and asking questions. You know my whole routine." Tracy said.

"I got fed up with being woken up in the middle of the night every day and just ended up telling her we were engaged. She went crazy and asked if I had planned a celebration party. I told her no, but I had wanted to. She took it from there but Lil-Lola and I helped as much as we could along the way." Oliver finished.

"So, were you surprised? Are you excited? Did you have any idea??" Lilly said, ecstatic. She couldn't contain her joy. She did one of those embarrassing dances in front of everyone, and Miley even joined her!

"Let's get this party started!" Someone called out from the group of people.

X0x Moliver x0X

After Miley said hello to everyone, she pulled Oliver into a private room. It was shockingly quiet inside. She turned to face him after she shut the door and a little tear rolled out of her eyes. She smiled as Oliver brushed it away with one swift wave of his finger. Miley kissed Oliver on the lips and hugged him close when they broke apart. They stayed in the warming embrace for a few minutes before Miley made the first motion to talk.

"Oliver, I don't know what to say. Seriously, I never thought you would go through all this trouble just to make me happy. It would've been perfect if you just gave me a rose and a kiss." She said.

"I know, but I like to be extreme. I want to give you everything you deserve. You deserve so much more than I give you and it's amazing that you still want me, one of your old dorky best buds." He said, chuckling.

"Oliver, you're all I ever wanted and I don't need fancy things to make me happy. Just being with you is enough. That's how I like things. But this was above and beyond my imagination. I am extremely thankful that I found you." She said, a tear threatening to fall. Oliver smiled. That's all he wanted to hear.

X0x Moliver x0X

The lights dimmed and the faint sound of music could be heard in the arena. Miley wiggled in her chair with anticipation as the curtains opened and the scene of Tracy, Lilly and a bunch of Hannah's other friends were standing in places around the stage.

"You guys made a play?" Miley whispered to Oliver.

"Yeah but before you ask the reason why I am not in it is because I don't want to humiliate myself in front of the one I love and I don't want Hannah's friends to see me as a cup fly." He chuckled back.

"What do you mean, I can't go to The Jonas Brother's Concert tonight, mom?" Lilly whined to a girl named Kelsi.

"I said you can't and that is final!" She said.

"But moooooom!!!" She whined. Her 'mom' waved a threatening finger and Lilly stomped away.

Scene changes to a skateboarding chick's room.

Shows Lilly sitting on her bed, her body spread out on her bright red comforter talking on her matching shiny phone.

"I know, she's so mean!!" Lilly groaned.

Scene shows Tracy on her pink girly bed lying down with her light pink phone shaped like a heart attached to her ear.

"So sneak out! I'll come to your house with my rope ladder and break you free!" Tracy said, surprising Miley because she wasn't using her nasal accent.

"Okay…" Lilly said, unsure.

Scene changes. Shows Tracy at Lilly's front door. Lilly's mom invites her in and she runs up to Lilly's room.

They place the rope ladder out the window and Tracy grabs a book off of Lilly's desk.

"For evidence." She says.

Minutes later, Lilly is dressed in a black t-shirt with the Jonas Brothers faces on the front. She has on black jeans and hot pink converse on. She just finished putting a matching hot pink hair extension in her hair and walked to the window.

"Ready?" Tracy whispered.

Lilly nodded and Miley watched as she made the long way down to the ground where Tracy was meeting her.

Scene changes and coming to the stage is The Jonas Brothers. They are rehearsing the song 'Games'.

Scene changes again and shows Lilly and Tracy in the front row, dancing and singing along to 'Hello Beautiful'.

Then the sound cuts off and the beat gets louder and more hard core, true Jonas music.

They start a song titled Hannah. They say it was written by Owen (Oliver).

Hannah, oh Hannah

The only one for me.

Hannah, oh Hannah.

You're the girl I need.

When I met you in Malibu,

My life started to change.

The second I saw you,

My life re-arranged.

I love the way you look at me.

The way you smile is attractive.

Oh, Hannah, don't you feel it?

The chemicals in us reacted.

Hannah, oh Hannah

It's what you do to me.

Hannah, oh Hannah

I want you be……

YOUR MAN!

(Okay enough of that. I suck at writing songs.)

X0x Moliver x0X

When Lilly got caught sneaking out and grounded, the play ended with a rebellious song.

Miley jumped out of her seat and applauded. She ran up and hugged Tracy and then when she went to hug Lilly she was surprised to find her already hugging her. She hugged back and made her way around the theater thanking everyone again.

Miley had a feeling things were just heating up. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lace around her waist. She leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes. But when she opened them she saw Oliver standing in front of her. But who could be holding onto her? She quickly let go and turned around.

"JAKE?!" She screamed, jumping two feet away. It felt weird being in the arms of another man. How did she not know it was Oliver?

"Hey, Hannah. I missed you." He said, giving his millionaire smile.

She couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen Jake since they broke up in high school. Sure, she had seen him around school but they never acknowledged each other. For some reason she was excited to see him. But she was brought back to reality when she felt Oliver kiss her on the cheek and grab her hand. Jake gave him an annoyed glance and winked at Miley before walking away.

"What is he doing here?" Miley asked, letting go of Oliver's hand.

"Don't look at me. I didn't invite him." Oliver said in his defense.

"Then who—?" She said.

"I invited him." Tracy said.

"Why?" Miley said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know it was going to be a problem. Is there something wrong, Hannah?" Tracy said.

Miley knew right then that she should play it cool. No one knew that Jake had dated Hannah because no one knew that Hannah was Miley Stewart. She took a deep breath and started again.

"No, I was just confused as to why Jake was here. I thought he hated me after I wouldn't kiss him on Zombie High." She said.

"Nice save." Oliver whispered in her ear. She gave him a glare. He walked away to the refreshments table to grab a piece of Surprise! Cake.

Miley left Tracy to her thoughts and went to find that private room she and Oliver had talked in previously. She found it and went inside.

She walked over to the vanity and propped her arms up on her elbows. She buried her head in her hands and silently cried. She heard a faint knock on the door and cleared her throat, managing to say…

"Who's there?"

"It's Lola. Can I come in?" She said from the other side of the door.

Miley mumbled an okay and Lilly entered, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I had no idea Jake was going to be here. I'm so sorry." She said. Miley still had her head in her hands, so Lilly couldn't see that she was crying.

"I know it's hard, after what he did to you."

"When I was out there and he wrapped his arms around me, I felt all warm inside. I thought it was Oliver and when I saw Oliver standing in front of me… I knew it was someone else. When I saw it was Jake I almost had a heart attack. I certainly didn't think I would ever have to see him again." Miley said, revealing her face to her best friend.

"Miley, you still haven't told Oliver yet, have you?" She asked.

"No. And before you go all Dr. Phil on me I have my reasons." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Lilly, you, my dad and Jackson are the only ones that know what he did to me. I know that I have been with Oliver for a couple years and were getting married, but I just never felt it was the right time to tell him about what Jake made me go through." Miley said.

"Miley, there's never a right time. But you have to promise me that you will tell him, okay?" She said.

"I will. And I am going to tell him tomorrow. Were spending the day together at our house watching movies and playing board games. Like the old days." Miley smiled faintly.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. But for now let me re-do your makeup and lets get back out to the party. We can still have a great time without thinking of you-know-who. And ill try to get rid of him as fast as I can." Lilly offered.

Miley nodded and let Lilly get to work. In just minutes she looked like a whole new person.

"You really know the trick of beauty." Miley complimented. Lilly smiled smugly and they exited back out to the party.

X0x Moliver x0X

"Where did you go?" Oliver asked. Miley just hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. She looked over at Lilly and Lilly made a gesture to the band and within seconds a slow song began playing.

Miley mouthed a thank you to Lilly and kept holding onto Oliver.

"Ill tell you about it tomorrow." She said, closing her eyes so she could move with the music.

When the song faded out, Miley and Oliver stayed in their embrace and just kept dancing together. Oliver had no idea why Miley was suddenly all over him, but he loved it. He smirked as Jake walked by with a jealous look on his face.

Minutes later Miley watched Lilly throw Jake out of the party. There was a slap involved across Jake's face and a satisfied look upon Lilly's.

When Miley finally let go, she kissed Oliver deeply on the lips and told him she loved him. Then she grabbed Lilly's hand and they went to the dance floor, jamming it up.

The whole party was pretty chill after all the dancing. Lots of people left and only Hannah's closest friends were still around. Since Miley trusted everyone, she suggested a game of truth or dare. Everyone agreed and they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"I'll go first!!" Miley said.

"Tracy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm. Let's see… Have you ever had a crush on a girl?" She laughed.

"Yes. And it was actually Lola." Lilly's eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

Everyone got really quiet and Lilly moved over closer to Miley.

"Okay, my turn now." Tracy established.

"Owen. Truth or Dare?" She challenged.

"I'm a dare man. Hit me with your best one!" He challenged back.

"You going to wish you didn't do that." She smiled evilly.

"Your dare is this: you have to go over to that dressing room with the red door. Inside is a cupid costume. Put it on and when you come back out you have to shoot me with an arrow. Then kiss me. After that you have to take off the cupid outfit and run around the circle in your underwear. Have fun!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I never back down from a dare, but I would never kiss another woman." He said.

"No, Owen you can do the dare… just don't kiss her." Miley suggested. Oliver groaned and got up to go change.

When he came back out the group erupted in laughter. He was standing there in a bright red spandex cupid outfit. There was red feathers attached everywhere and he was carrying a little container of bows and arrows.

He strutted over to the group and winked at Miley. She giggled and he threw an arrow at Tracy. He stripped down to his underwear and pranced around the group like a reindeer on Santa's sleigh. Then he stopped and kissed Miley. He ran back to the dressing room and put his clothes back on.

"Surprisingly that wasn't the worst dare I've ever done."Oliver said, taking his seat back next to Miley.

After Oliver gave Miley a dare to prank call his dad and confess her love for him did the party really start. Everyone was taking truths just to be safe while the braver ones did dare. After everyone had gone at least four times, they all got up and went to find the light switches. They decided to play hide and seek in the dark. Since this was a huge place, it would take forever to find someone, which meant the game would go on forever.

Miley and Oliver hid together while Lilly hid by herself. Tracy was it and while everyone else hid, the lights were out. Miley held onto Oliver with all her being. She hated being in the dark, and even with Oliver's strong arms around her, something still didn't feel right.

(I would have ended this chapter there, but since I haven't updated in a long time I will keep it going for a couple more pages. Enjoy!!)

They saw the light beam from the flash light pass by every so often but Tracy never found them. Miley shivered in her spot next to Oliver. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. No sooner had she gripped Oliver tighter had she been ripped from his arms. She tried to yell out but her mouth had been covered with a forceful hand. She reached out, trying to grab a hold of something, anything that could save her. But it seemed that the whole place had been cleared of everything. Like everyone was gone and nothing was left.

She bit the fingers that were covering her mouth and a man yelped out in pain. She made a run for it, making sure to kick him in the shin as hard as she could. She took off her high heels and ran as fast as she could, trying to make as little noise as possible. She heard a voice, but didn't recognize it so she kept on going. She ran and ran, finally feeling as if she had gone far away. Her heart was racing at the speed of light. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and covered the light as she opened it up. She started texting her father.

Daddy, help! Someone's trying to kidnap me. Call 911 and don't come in here alone. I can take care of myself. Don't call me or my hiding place will be revealed. Please hurry!!!

She pressed send and before she knew it, she had been hit hard over the head, knocked out cold.

X0x Moliver x0X

OLIVER'S POV:

I was so embarrassed after doing that stupid dare by Tracy. I knew she always liked me but I thought she would finally give up when she learned that Hannah and I are getting married. Guess not.

So we all just decided to play hide and seek in the dark. Miley is scared of the dark… I wonder why she wants to play. Oh well. Maybe she will hold onto me. Gosh I love her.

We quickly found a hiding spot in a dark corner. I think it's really good so maybe no one will find us. Whoo!

I can tell Miley is really scared. She keeps tightening her grip and moving close to me. I love when she does that, but I don't think she knows.

Next thing I know she's ripped from my embrace; I'm knocked over the head with what felt like a shovel. Ow.

END OLIVER'S POV!

Miley's attacker lifted her lifeless body from the floor and kicked her cell phone aside. He threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the end of the hallway, finding a door and throwing her inside. He bolted the door shut. He leaned down and kissed Miley. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her lips connect with his once more. He needed it. He loved her. But when he remembered that he knocked her out, he reached for the bucket of water on the table next to him and splashed the cool water over her face. She woke up instantly. But he was too quick for her. He tied her down on the bed and turned the lights on. Miley struggled to free herself and when she saw his face, she screamed, earning her a slap across the face and his lips attaching to hers. She tried to get him off of her but the ropes were so tight. She let her lips press against his, remembering the feeling.

After all, he was her first kiss.

So, yeah. I wanted to continue so badly! But I figured out a way to make me and you happy. I am going to wait until people review and tell me who they think her attacker is. (It's really easy) and then I will post the next chapter. This means I am updating two times today. Yay! But yeah. Once I get at least 3 reviews I will post the next chapter. But I do have to go write it right now! So Ill leave you to your guesses and go write the next chapter! Hope you liked it! I hate to say it, but the whole party seemed really stupid and I really started liking the story when Miley was getting kidnapped. That sounds terrible, I know. Peacee!!

X0x HSM Obsession – outttt!


	10. Jake Ryan's Return

Chapter 9: Jake Ryan's return

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Hannah Montana. I only own this story, the plot and any characters that I make up.

_Last chapter recap…_

Miley's attacker lifted her lifeless body from the floor and kicked her cell phone aside. He threw her over his shoulder and brought her to the end of the hallway, finding a door and throwing her inside. He bolted the door shut. He leaned down and kissed Miley. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her lips connect with his once more. He needed it. He loved her. But when he remembered that he knocked her out, he reached for the bucket of water on the table next to him and splashed the cool water over her face. She woke up instantly. But he was too quick for her. He tied her down on the bed and turned the lights on. Miley struggled to free herself and when she saw his face, she screamed, earning her a slap across the face and his lips attaching to hers. She tried to get him off of her but the ropes were so tight. She let her lips press against his, remembering the feeling.

After all, he was her first kiss.

_End Last chapter recap._

She closed her eyes as he layed down over her. He rubbed her cheek with his nose and he felt her shaking. He hated that it had come down to this, but he couldn't let the love of his life marry some other guy. It just wasn't right.

Miley was lying there, scared to death. She couldn't believe that this was happening again. She thought she was done with this nightmare.

All she could think about was what to do. She didn't want to lay here and let Jake rape her. Not again.

She had gotten away last time so all she had to do was remember what she had done before. But last time she wasn't tied up. Last time she wasn't being stripped. Last time she had thought Jake was just exploring. But then he started abusing her and tried to leave his mark. Take something that wasn't his to take. She stopped him before and she could do it again. She just had to stay strong. She decided to play with his mind.

She had done a concert here before and she recognized this room. It was full of cameras and whatever was done in here would show up on the big screen on stage. She decided she would make Jake happy, by creeping herself out.

"Oh, Jakey. I was hoping you would come rescue me from Oliver."

"What?" He asked, clearly confused. She glanced over at the big red button on the side of the bed… if only she could reach it…

"If you had just told me that you wanted me, I would have come with you. I love you." She managed to say without cringing. She was playing with his emotions. Making him think she wanted him so he would let her go and she would break free.

She just hoped that if Oliver saw this, he would understand. But of course he would, right?

Maybe she should have told him about her almost-rape with Jake a few years ago. Before they started going out. But, it was just too hard for her. She didn't know how to tell him. She knew he would go ballistic and attack Jake and she didn't want that to happen.

"So kiss me, you fool." She said. And his lips connected with hers. Just like that Jake and Miley were one. Jake was enjoying every second of the kiss and Miley tried to make it feel real for him. Tried to pretend that she was kissing Oliver and not Jake.

They started kissing faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. Miley almost started enjoying it but quickly remembered that she was with Jake, the one she hated. Not Oliver, the one she was passionately in love with.

She broke the kiss and tried to move her arms to hug him.

"Jake, why did you tie me up? I want you just as much as you want me. I promise. Let me go so I can hold you as much as you want to hold me." She said, trying to make it sound convincing.

"How do I know you won't try to run away? To leave me here and get me arrested?" He asked, not buying her sweet talk.

"Because, my love, I would never do anything to hurt you. I need you as much as you need me. So untie me and we can really get this party started right." She said. She saw Jake give a questioning look, but she smiled seductively, making him obey her like a trained dog.

He untied her arms and she rubbed her hands all over his body, reaching forward ever so slightly… silently pressing the big red button. Closing her eyes and smiling, she went to kiss him again. She hugged him so that his face was buried in her hair. She mouthed 'help' in the direction of the camera, hoping someone could see her and save her.

OLIVER'S POV.

I am so excited! This day has gone so perfectly. Miley never had a clue and even I was surprised. But Miley really deserves this. She has always been there for me…even when she bailed on me for Romeo and Juliette…I still wasn't mad at her. I guess from then on I knew that Miley was the one for me. Sigh.

The play wasn't too bad…it was absolutely hilarious when Lilly fell off the stage. But, she didn't get hurt… she was trained for that stunt. But still, I must say that I did have my doubts when I was watching the rehearsals… but it came out wonderful.

So now everyone is going to play hide and seek in the dark. I love playing this game, mostly because I love the dark. Miley used to be like that, she loved taking walks at night, just the two of us. She also loved playing Hide and Seek in the dark, as well.

But all that changed a couple years ago. I still don't know what happened. All I know is that Miley had gone out on a date with Jake one night and when she came home… she just wasn't the same person. She never did tell me what happened or why she locked herself in her room for two weeks… no school… no beach and no hanging out. There were a few times when I tried asking her but she caught on too quickly and changed the subject before I could get any information out of her. But if she really loves me, she will tell me. I have complete faith in her.

She wants to hide in a spot together… just the way I like it. I know it sounds bad… but I love it when she's scared because she always holds onto me tighter and I love holding onto her, protecting her.

X0x Moliver x0X

Wow, it sure is taking a long time for Tracy to find us… I wonder if we hid too hard. Ouch! Something's got my arm and I don't think its Miley.

Next thing I know Miley is being ripped from my arms… and I am being smashed on the head with what felt like a crowbar…

When I woke up, I was on the floor, my hand felt sticky as well as the floor around my head. I remembered that I had gotten hit over the head extremely hard with something… MILEY!!!

I got up and ran… to where, I hadn't a clue. All I knew was that I had to find Miley. As I was running down the hallway I tripped over something… I scrambled to pick it up…. Miley's cell phone! This can't be good.

Missed calls from Mr. Stewart? Urgent text messages as well. I'm sure Miley won't mind if I listen to them. I have got to be quick so no one hears me or finds me.

Text messages:

Miley, what do you mean someone's trying to kidnap you? I'm sorry but I have to call you … I have a GPS locator on your cell phone. I never used it before because I don't like invading your privacy. Please be careful my little one, I will try to get help to you as fast as I can!

Miley I hope you are okay. I won't bother you anymore. Please be safe!

Voice Mails:

Miley I know that your kidnapper can't get into your cell phone voice mails because they need your password. Hopefully you get a chance to hear this. Can you give a clue to your where-a-bouts? I've got the police and we are coming to find you.

Oh, no! MILEY!!!!

I hear a scream in the distance. Then a loud buzz sound and the whole auditorium lights up. I shield my face from the harsh light as I glance at the big screen backstage. It's Miley… and…. Jake??

Oh my goodness! Jake's got Miley!!

What the---

Miley is kissing Jake. Does she know that the big screen is on? Does she know that I am watching this right now and getting very angry? But for some reason I am not mad at Miley. I am mad at Jake. I can't believe that he took my baby. I have to get her back! But what if she doesn't want me? What if she is doing this because she doesn't want to be with my anymore… that's crazy talk, Oliver… I tried to re-assure my self.

I watched as Miley told Jake that she loved him and I watched their bodies move on in unison. It made me so angry. Poor Miley… what am I saying? Poor me!

Then when I was just about to get up and leave… to my utter disappointment… I saw her worried face flash across the screen and watched as her mouth formed the word help. That was all I needed. All I had to see. I grabbed the closest hard object I could find and I hid it behind my back.

I knew where Miley was.

END OLIVER'S POV.

'Gosh, I hope that someone saw that!' Miley thought to herself as Jake rubbed his hands all over her body. She tried really, really hard not to scream out in terror, pain or discomfort. She had dreamed of this happening, but with Oliver and without the fear and abuse.

Jake was kissing her again, forcing his tongue to enter her closed lips. He was so strong that he pinned her body down and she couldn't move. He was sucking on her neck now… she was getting really uncomfortable. But what could she do? Maybe Oliver was watching right now and never wanted to be with her again. What if he got the wrong message? She was about to give in and try to enjoy this terrible incident … to let Jake take her to ecstasy. She knew Oliver would never forgive her for this and she decided that if this was going to be her first time… that she should enjoy it, not fear it.

Just as soon as the thought crossed her mind to unbuckle Jake's pants, the door came crashing down and there stood her father, Oliver and what looked to be fifteen policemen. The officers were all holding guns, pointing them at Jake. He fell on top of her and crushed her little body.

The police ran inside and grabbed Jake off of Miley, who was sobbing hysterically. Oliver ran in next, begging the police officers to let him bash Jake over the head with his weapon. As much as they would have liked Jake to be hurt for being so unjust, they said no. Instead, Oliver dropped his weapon and ran over to Miley, who was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. The blonde color had come out of her hair and he mascara was running.

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by touching her because of what had just happened… but what Miley really needed was someone strong, yet gentle to hold onto her forever. That was exactly what she got.

She jumped up and threw herself into Oliver. He gracefully wrapped his arms around her shaking figure and let her tears stain his shirt. He was so relieved at that moment that he totally forgot about one thing that had caught his eye. Miley's ring was torn off and lying on the concrete next to him. He picked it up and brushed it off. There were just a few minor scratches… totally fixable. He looked at Miley and she slightly nodded, allowing him to replace it upon her finger gently.

X0x Moliver x0X

When Jake was finally taken away in a police cruiser did Miley finally feel at ease. She snuggled herself as close to Oliver as she could get. Oliver still had his protective arms around his beautiful fiancé. Miley was still crying, but no longer shaking. She had no courage left in her body, but she had to tell Oliver about the first time Jake had tried to hurt her. Could she do it now?

"Oliver?" She asked. Her voice was soft and hoarse.

"Yes, baby?" He asked soothingly. She closed her eyes momentarily and allowed herself to be free of his loving grasp. She took his hands in hers.

"I have to tell you something." She said; her voice just above a whisper.

"Not now, baby. You just relax. You've been through enough."

"I think this is the only time I can tell you." She said.

And she allowed herself to gather up all the courage to bring those horrible thoughts back into her mind. The ones she tried for years to put away for good. She re-counted the story with such emphasis; Oliver felt that he was right there with her. He felt so sorry for Miley. Twice she had almost been raped and twice it had been with Jake Ryan. How he despised him.

Miley started crying soon after she started re-telling the story. But she wasn't about to stop. She felt like this was the right time to tell Oliver. This had been the only thing that Oliver hadn't known about her. Everything else… everything that was Miley Stewart was planted in his memory. There to stay forever.

When Miley finished the horrifying story, it felt as though a giant boulder had been lifted off of her shoulders. Her whole world seemed to open up like a storybook.

She no longer cried to herself in Oliver's arms. She finally realized that this was the thing holding her back. If she had just let this burden divest her mind, then her whole life would have come together. She knew now that she was completely ready to marry Oliver.

X0x Moliver x0X

When the building that the party was held in was completely surrounded with yellow caution tape, did Robby Ray decide to take everyone home. All the kids had come out of their hiding places and Oliver explained that Hannah was almost raped by Jake. He then reassured everyone that she was okay and just needed to get home. He thanked them all for coming and putting this event together. Miley did actually have a good time. Well, up until Jake appeared. But she felt so relieved that she had finally told Oliver the one thing he hadn't known about her. She was still upset and scared to death, but the place in her heart that Oliver occupied was bursting with happiness and love.

Robby Ray insisted that they go back to his house, but Miley wanted to go to her home. Oliver invited Mr. Stewart, Lilly and Jackson to come stay as well. When they got to Miley and Oliver's house, Oliver took Miley up to their room. He helped her change into some comfortable pajamas and fuzzy slippers before they went downstairs to the kitchen. It was already morning and no one had the intention of sleeping until they got fed a proper meal. Oliver left Miley with Lilly and Jackson playing Scrabble in the family room with a movie on the big flat screen television before he went to go make up the guest bedrooms that everyone would be sleeping in.

Mr. Stewart got hard at work making his delicious pancakes and Loco Hot Cocoa. These two things, alone or together, seemed to cheer Miley up for reasons only she knew. She and Oliver, that is.

When Oliver finally finished getting the rooms together, he came back downstairs and they four kids teamed up to finish the game of Scrabble that was still going on. It was now Miley and Oliver against Jackson and Lilly.

The game was coming to a close and it was Miley and Oliver's turn. Miley smiled, that's right, smiled. She put down the 'O, W' and spelled cow. They had won. Her smile was small and faint, but still… it was a smile.

The pancakes were ready first and Miley gobbled them down. She ate seven pancakes as opposed to Lilly who ate thirteen, Jackson who had twenty… which were all different sizes and Oliver who had seven as well. She was just eager to get that Loco Hot Cocoa in her system.

An hour or so later, it was about 9:00 in the morning, everyone parted except for Oliver and Miley, and went to their own rooms.

Oliver layed down next to Miley and she snuggled next to him. She felt so relieved to be in her own house that just for a minute, did she forget about the events of the night before. She fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of squirrels and little puppy dogs.

Oliver didn't get much sleep because he was too worried that Miley would wake up and be gone.

X0x Moliver x0X

The next day was pretty boring. Everyone managed to get some sleep and no one was out of bed until 8:00AM the next day. Miley hadn't uttered a word since her brief 'I love you' last night to Oliver before bed. But that was okay with everyone. They knew that this was a hard time and it would take a while to get over.

Everyone left around noon and Miley and Oliver called their wedding planner to resume arrangements on the wedding that would be happening in a little less than four months. Oliver took Miley's ring to get fixed and then they went out for ice cream in mid-afternoon.

Oliver packed a picnic basket and they went to their favorite spot on the beach. The rock held so many memories.

It was here that they both confessed their feelings for one another. Here that they had their first date and shared their first kiss. Here that Oliver proposed and here that they always went to when times got rough. But the thing they would remember for years to come… is that here is where they were going to be married.

* * *

I really liked this chapter. But it did seem like it was the end of the story by the way I wrote it. I would say that there are probably five or six chapters left, give or take a few. The chapters will include Jake's trial, jail time, final wedding plans and then the wedding. I will try to put as much info and fluffiness in the last chapters as I can. I will try to make them long as well. Thanks for reading and review if you would like to!

HSM 0bsession--- Out!!


End file.
